Blazing Emeralds
by HiperKitty
Summary: Todos temos um destino no mundo. Pode ser algo pequeno ou grande, mas sempre importante. No entando... nem todos estamos destinados a salvar o mundo. T por algumas cenas explicitas .
1. Começo

**A/N:** Olá a todos os leitores que estejam lendo esta história pela primeira vez. Pode parecer apenas outra história de uma jornada com uma data de OC's mas garanto que esta será muito diferente de muitas que têm lido até agora. Acho que devo deixar claro que não haverá Team Rocket, nem Aqua ou Magma nesta fic… mas haverá um grupo de vilões originais! Esta história é passada em Hoenn por isso contem com muitos dos vossos personagens preferidos, incluindo os líderes de ginásio, professor Birch, Steven Stone e muitos outros! Dei o meu melhor em tornar isto o mais original possível e espero ter conseguido.

Se lerem esta minha historiazita, agradecia que deixassem comentários – quer bons ou maus (mas se vão falar mal então explicitem o motivo ~.~) Bem, não vos quero aborrecer antes da fic. eheh espero que gostem.

* * *

Desde os tempos mais remotos que Humanos e Pokémon partilham o mesmo planeta vivendo em harmonia. Ao longo dos anos, Humanos e Pokémons aprenderam a trabalhar juntos e a criar limites. Muitos dedicam a sua vida ao conhecimento e origem dos Pokémon. Uma pequena minoria gosta de os criar e vê-los a evoluir. Uma recente popularidade foi combinar os ataques dos Pokémon para ganhar concursos. Os Pokémon são usados nos mais diversos campos da sociedade, mas existe um ramo ao qual eles são usados com maior frequência. Os treinadores de Pokémon.

Ser um treinador de Pokémon é um dos maiores sonhos dos adolescentes. A oportunidade de sair de casa, a aventura, a emoção, a amizade e o romance. Um sonho e uma oportunidade que muitos esperam conseguir alcançar.

No meio de Littleroot, uma jovem corre freneticamente, seus longos cabelos castanhos chicoteando suas costas no processo. Seu rosto se apresenta suado e a sua respiração irregular, mas seus olhos verdes esmeralda continuavam brilhando de emoção e algum desespero. Amamiya Arisa, uma jovem de 16 anos prestes a começar a sua própria jornada como treinadora.

Arisa arfa como um cão, mas insiste em continuar a correr. Já se encontra atrasada para o encontro com o professor Birch de modo a que possa receber o seu primeiro companheiro. A ansiedade de ver o seu primeiro Pokémon traz-lhe um sorriso á cara mas que desvanece rapidamente ao recear que já tenham todos sido escolhidos. Odiava-se por não ter accionado o alarme na noite anterior e adormecido. Parecia algo tirado de um filme, não queria acreditar que tinha acontecido consigo. "_Oh por favor, que tenha pelo menos um…"_ pensa para si.

Arisa continua a correr, passando por pessoas que a cumprimentavam e faziam-lhe perguntas tontas como 'qual é a pressa? '. Ela na realidade mal tinha pregado olho a noite anterior a pensar neste dia, acabando por finalmente adormecer perto das sete da manhã. Para sua grande frustração a entrega dos Pokémon aos novos treinadores começava ás oito. Tinha passado o dia anterior e toda a noite a imaginar qual o Pokémon que escolheria, não tendo chegado a nenhuma decisão. Se tivesse sorte, apenas estaria uma Pokébola á sua espera o que lhe pouparia o trabalho de ter que pensar em qual Pokémon escolher, mas se tivesse azar… Não queria sequer imaginar isso, tudo o que ela queria era que houvesse pelo menos um Pokémon para levar. Já á muito que ela esperava por aquele dia, foi a primeira coisa que desejou ao assoprar as velas do seu 16º aniversário. Ao contrário do que era feito há muitos anos atrás, ninguém partia para uma jornada sozinho antes de ter maturidade suficiente para tal efeito, sendo decidido que 16 seria a idade ideal.

O espírito da jovem corredora se anima ao avistar o laboratório, ela chega exausta. Colocando ambas as mãos sobre os joelhos e dobrando-se sobre estes, ela tenta recuperar algum do seu folgo. Sente a cabeça meia zonza por uns segundos até se sentir bem para abrir a porta, e foi o que fez. Ao entrar nota que o edifício se encontra vazio. Não há ninguém à vista e um silêncio arrepiante é tudo o que preenche a área.

"Olá!" Ela grita, não obtendo resposta.

A jovem entra fechando a porta atrás de si. Era estranho não ver ali ninguém, pelo menos os ajudantes do professor deveriam estar ali. Arisa percorre o corredor do laboratório até se deparar com uma grande mesa rectangular de ferro vazia. Os seus olhos verdes ficam pregados à mesa por momentos até ela dar uma leve pancada na cabeça suspirando.

"Não acredito que levaram todos…" Diz, uma tristeza profunda na sua voz. "Pergunto-me se o professor terá pelo menos mais um… até um Rattata servia. Tenho que o encontrar."

Sentindo ainda alguma esperança, ela volta-se com intenção de sair do laboratório, mas acaba esbarrando em alguém e ambos caiem ao chão em sentidos opostos.

"D-desculpa! Não o vi aí…" Ela gagueja, colocando uma mão sobre sua testa onde se tinha magoado com o impacto.

Ouve um rugido "Bolas Arisa esta doeu!" O rapaz queixa-se, mão sobre a boca onde presumidamente levou a cabeçada de Arisa.

Arisa reconhece imediatamente a pessoa pela voz. Apoia-se sobre os joelhos e ainda com a mão sobre a testa vislumbra o rapaz caído á sua frente. Trajava um simples fato de treino vermelho e preto com sapatilhas a condizer, uma fita preta com um símbolo de uma Pokébola em vermelho segurava para traz seu natural cabelo branco. Seus olhos eram de um castanho claro como uma amêndoa.

"Ah, é só o Brendan…" Ela brinca rindo-se de seguida.

Brendan ergue-se mas ao contrário de Arisa, levantasse mesmo sobre seus pés. "Como assim 'é só o Brendan'?" Parecia ofendido. "Isso doeu sua desastrada!"

Arisa sorri pobremente e levanta-se do chão. Brendan massaja a sua boca, certificando-se que não corria sangue.

"Desculpa Brendan foi um acidente." Ela diz com sinceridade, sacudindo a sua roupa.

"Não te preocupes já estou habituado às tuas trapalhices." Diz ele com certa provocação na sua voz.

Arisa lança-lhe um olhar instigador, já conhecia Brendan há muito tempo – afinal eram amigos de infância – e sabia que ele adorava gozar com ela, não por maldade, mas Brendan tinha sempre que 'ficar por cima' fosse em que situação fosse. Era um jovem orgulhoso, no mínimo.

Os olhos de Brendan avaliam Arisa por um instante. Era relativamente alta, um pouco magra para a idade mas para sua sorte era larga de ossos o que lhe davam as curvas femininas. Sempre ficara impressionado pelos seus olhos verde-esmeralda que se encontravam meios escondidos pela sua franja. Reparou que naquele dia, sua amiga tinha possivelmente vestido a sua roupa para viajar. Usava uma t-shirt preta adornada com roxo no final das mangas e colar onde por cima vestia um vestido branco que lhe chegava até aos joelhos, este também possuía certas partes roxas como nas alças. Suas sapatilhas eram pretas e roxas para condizer com o resto da vestimenta. Como acessórios, usava o que parecia aquecedores de braços roxos, estes iam do seu cotovelo ao pulso e usava duas pulseiras finas douradas em cada braço. Brendan não se conteve em rir ao ver o colar que usava, segurada por um fio preto estava uma pérola de um verde mítico onde uma criatura negra a rodeava. Era estranho, pois era semelhante a um dragão mas não o suficiente para ser considerado um.

"Para onde estás a olhar?" Questiona Arisa ficando perturbada com o olhar de Brendan, isto notava-se claramente pelas suas mão pousadas em sua cintura.

O rapaz de cabelo branco abana suavemente a cabeça voltando á realidade. Havia mais uma coisa que ele tinha notado na jovem rapariga, ou melhor falando, que não tinha visto. "Não consigo deixar de notar que não tens uma Pokébola." Agora olhava-a nos olhos com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Pareces-me cansada, como se tivesses vindo a correr." Olhou em volta e parou seus olhos novamente nela. "O laboratório encontrasse vazio e já passa do meio-dia. Diz-me Arisa, já recebeste o teu Pokémon?"

A pergunta abalara a jovem rapariga. Arisa desvia o olhar de Brendan mordendo ligeiramente o lábio inferior. Não foi preciso ela dizer nada para Brendan perceber que ela perdera a sua oportunidade. A sua única oportunidade de se tornar treinadora.

"Ai Arisa…" Brendan sente alguma pena dela. "Isto é daquelas coisas que não convém fazer asneira."

"Não foi propriamente porque quis…" Sem querer, Arisa repara numa Pokébola que Brendan tem perto da cintura. Por um momento invejou seu amigo. "Já tens o teu primeiro Pokémon?"

Seria um bom momento para torturar Arisa, mas nem mesmo Brendan se sentiu capaz disso. Simplesmente olhou para a pequena bola e assentiu.

"Sim, na realidade já o tenho desde ontem…"

Brendan não terminou sua frase e Arisa percebia porquê. Afinal sendo filho do professor era natural que Brendan possuísse algumas regalias, embora ele próprio não gostasse de se gabar disso. Ele nunca gostara de ser tratado ou apenas conhecido como o 'filho do professor'. Não que ele não tivesse orgulho no seu pai, pois ele tinha e muito.

Arisa suspira, sentindo-se derrotada. "Talvez eu possa ajudar teu pai aqui no laboratório durante um ano e aprender mais sobre Pokémon até chegar esta altura para que possa receber o meu."

Brendan ergue a sobrancelha. "Porque não o vais procurar? Ele saiu cerca de uma meia hora atrás para o meio selvagem. Não sei do que se tratava mas saiu apressado."

Arisa fixa seu olhar em Brendan por uns agonizantes segundos, até esta o puxar para o lado e sair a correr. "E não podias ter dito logo?!"

"A-Arisa!" Mas ela já tinha saído porta fora. "Idiota, ninguém no seu perfeito juízo entra no meio selvagem sem protecção…"

**X**

Arisa volta a correr como nunca, suas pernas ainda doíam da última corrida mas a sua determinação de ir ao encontro do professor era maior. Encontrava-se agora á entrada da rua 101, sua mente ponderou por momentos se deveria prosseguir ou não, sabia que estaria a por a sua vida em risco ao entrar no meio selvagem sem um Pokémon ou alguém com que possuísse um ao seu lado. Respirou fundo e continuou.

Andava a um passo largo, seus olhos verdes percorrendo minuciosamente o terreno à sua volta, mas não havia qualquer sinal do professor. Arisa sabe que a rua era grande e que o professor poderia estar em qualquer lado, na realidade, as suas probabilidades de o encontrar não eram muito grandes. O seu coração bate mais depressa ao pensar que não conseguiria receber o seu Pokémon e que teria de esperar mais um ano para finalmente começar.

"Só quero que este dia acabe depressa…" Ela deseja, colocando a mão esquerda na testa e descendo lentamente para o solo onde se senta de pernas cruzadas.

Arisa ali permaneceu por uns bons minutos, ponderando no que devia fazer. Os seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando sente alguma agitação vinda atrás de si. Não teve tempo de se mexer quando uma criatura com aspecto de cão saltas por cima dela aterrando á sua frente com um grunhido doloroso e continuando a correr de um modo desajeitado. Antes que Arisa pudesse ter qualquer reacção, um sujeito também aparece atrás de gritando algo que ela não percebe. Este infelizmente não a vê sentada no chão e acaba embatendo nela caindo mesmo.

A jovem gritou em dor quando a pessoa demasiado pesada para alguém com a sua estrutura tomba por cima dela.

"D-desculpe!" O sujeito se levantou o mais rápido que pôde. "Não a vi aí!" Ele oferece a mão para ajudar Arisa a se levantar "Está bem?"

Arisa rosna sem responder e aceita a ajuda para se levantar. Quando se ergue nas suas duas pernas, o sujeito a reconhece-a imediatamente.

"Arisa?!" Apresentou um ar confuso.

Arisa sacudiu suas roupas o melhor que pode antes de olhar para a pessoa em questão; ela também o reconhece e alegria toma conta de si.

"Professor Birch! Não acredito que o encontro, finalmente sinto que tenho um pouco de sorte hoje."

O professor aparentou ficar ainda mais desordenado com o seu comentário e questionando-se o que é que ela estaria ali a fazer sozinha, mas esse pensamento rapidamente se desvaneceu da sua mente pois lembrara-se de algo mais importante. Passou por Arisa num passo apressado literalmente ignorando a jovem.

"Professor onde vai?" Ela pergunta surpresa.

"Há um Pokémon ferido a fugir e eu estou a tentar ajudá-lo." Explicou, não olhando para ela.

"Mas espere professor, eu precisava de falar consigo!" Arisa tenta obter a sua atenção mas pareceu não resultar.

"Agora não Arisa!" Soou sério, lançando-lhe um olhar severo. "Vem ter comigo ao laboratório mais tarde." Ele avisa atravessando erva alta a correr.

Arisa encontrava-se sozinha novamente. O professor parecia mesmo preocupado com algo, tanto que nem lhe passou pela cabeça que Arisa não tinha ido ao laboratório de manhã. Arisa entra novamente em pânico, pelo que conhecia do professor ele não voltaria ao laboratório tão cedo. Receava que quanto mais tempo passasse menores ainda seriam as suas hipóteses de conseguir um companheiro para iniciar a sua jornada.

Com um olhar sério, jurou a si mesma que não iria desistir e correu atrás do professor.

**X**

Arisa apressa-se até a um descampado grande. Ela olha em volta, mas parece que perdeu o professor de vista. Solta um longo suspiro aborrecida colocando ambas as mãos na cintura. Olha em volta mais um pouco mas não sabe por onde o professor possa ter ido.

"Não há nada a fazer a não ser regressar ao laboratório mesmo…" comenta consigo mesma.

Não era a opção que desejava tomar, mas não se encontrava na melhor das situações para se aventurar sozinha no meio selvagem, preferia não arriscar. Estava decidido; ela voltaria ao laboratório e esperaria pelo professor. Já estava tão farta daquela situação e suas pernas doíam, já não queria saber se tinha ou não que esperar mais um ano para começar a sua jornada, naquele momento, tinha desistido. Arisa começa a andar para sair daquele meio selvagem, mas pára a meio do caminho ao ouvir um gemido. Ela volta para ver o que era mas não vê nada. O gemido continua o que assusta Arisa um pouco por não saber a sua origem. Devagar, ela tenta seguir o som. Há medida que se aproxima de uma encosta se apercebe que o som é agonizante, como se algo estivesse a queixar-se. Arisa ajoelha-se perante um buraco escondido entre arbustos e algumas rochas. Ela engole a seco com algum receio do que pode encontrar, com a mão a tremer, desvia um ramo de arbusto que tapa a entrada do buraco.

"Oh!"

Arisa é surpreendida por achar um Pokémon ali dentro. Ele também é surpreendido e assusta-se com a presença dela rosnando-lhe com fúria. A cova se encontrava escura e Arisa sente alguma dificuldade em identificar o Pokémon ali dentro. No entanto, conseguia identificar bem a sua sombra e através dessa habilidade notou que tinha algo estranho espetado na sua pata traseira esquerda. Esforçou os olhos para ver melhor não tendo muito sucesso em identificar o objecto. Contudo, era capaz de reconhecer que aquilo seria a causa do gemido vindo da criatura.

"Não admira que te doa." Diz ela suavemente. "Anda cá, deixa-me ajudar-te."

Apesar se soar tranquila, Arisa na realidade estava com medo, o Pokémon continuava a rosnar-lhe e ela receava que ele lhe atacasse. Apesar dos Pokémons serem normalmente criaturas pacíficas, não era raro um Pokémon atacar um Humano caso este se sentisse ameaçado. Mas Arisa não era capaz de o deixar sozinho, se o fizesse, o mais provável era que não sobrevivesse muito tempo naquele estado. O Pokémon selvagem subitamente estremece soltando um guincho de dor, aquela ferida estava mesmo a magoá-lo.

"Anda cá, eu prometo não te fazer mal!" Diz com firmeza estendendo o seu braço para o interior do buraco tentando mostrar que não o receava e que ele também não precisava de a recear. "Confia em mim."

Desta vez ele não rosna. Arisa não sabe se é por fraqueza ou porque talvez ele estivesse a ponderar no que ela disse. Os segundos passam e parecem uma eternidade, seu braço começava a tremelicar por estar estendido tanto tempo sem apoio. O Pokémon parece querer sair mas claramente tem algum receio. Arisa arrisca e inclina-se para a frente tocando na cabeça do Pokémon ao de leve. Ela faz-lhe uma festa na cabeça peluda sorrindo e dando-lhe confiança para sair. Parece ter resultado, e o Pokémon sai do buraco a coxear. Era muito semelhante com um cão, o seu pêlo era de um tom castanho dourado com riscas castanhas escuras nas costas e patas. No peito, focinho, cauda e um pequeno monte na cabeça o pêlo era de um bege suave os seus olhos espantaram Arisa por serem da mesma cor que os dela.

"Ok, vamos dar uma olhadela nisso." Arisa observa a ferida e fica chocada ao ver que era uma seta que atravessava a sua pata. Nunca tinha presenciado nada semelhante nem conseguia imaginar como aquilo tinha ido ali parar. "Isto vai doer um pouco… Deixa-me apenas tirar o que preciso."

Arisa levava consigo a sua mala de viagem, sendo que supostamente iria partir hoje. Era uma mala larga de levar num só ombro e percorria o corpo no sentido oposto. Era Bege com um símbolo vermelho de uma Pokébola no meio. Dentro dela, Arisa retira um pequeno estojo que coloca no solo á sua frente. Lá de dentro retira desinfectante e algodão, algo que tinha colocado dentro da mala por prevenção. Ao voltar-se novamente para o Pokémon ela repara que ele estava lambendo a ferida.

"Não, não faças isso!" Ela avisa e o Pokémon surpreendentemente obedece-lhe, pouco comum para um Pokémon selvagem fazer. "Agora relaxa que isto pode doer um pouco…"

Arisa pega com cuidado na pata e posiciona-a na sua perna, agarra na seta pelos dois lados e parte-a. Até ali o Pokémon não se tinha queixado, mas quando Arisa retira a seta, mesmo com toda a delicadeza possível, ele ladra com dor. O Pokémon esforçava-se por não se mexer, o que foi muito bom. Ao retirar a seta, Arisa mergulha o algodão no desinfectante e coloca na ferida para limpar o sangue e desinfectar. Agora o Pokémon agita-se e Arisa viu-se obrigada a segurá-lo com alguma força, ele rosna-lhe fazendo Arisa estremecer mas não sabe o que o previne de a morder. Finalmente ela pára, certificando-se que não corria mais sangue.

"Já está." Diz satisfeita. "Julgo que o teu próprio mecanismo de defesa irá tratar do resto da ferida e daqui a algum tempo estarás bem novamente."

O Pokémon cheira o desinfectante e tenta colocar a pata no chão, ainda lhe dói mas ele consegue andar melhor. Arisa arruma as coisas satisfeita por ter ao menos feito algo de útil naquele dia.

"Ah, aqui estás tu!" Vem uma voz.

O Pokémon, subitamente assustado, esconde-se atrás de Arisa rosnando. A jovem olha para cima e vê o professor Birch. Ele não se aproxima muito de Arisa com algum receio do Pokémon mas a sua cara demonstrava grande surpresa.

"Arisa, estás bem?"

"Estou sim professor." Havia alguma confusão na sua resposta. "Achei este Pokémon ferido e acabei por o ajudar. Há algum problema?"

Sentindo-se mais confiante, o professor vai até ela ignorando o rugir do Pokémon. "Este é o Pokémon que eu seguia á pouco. Perdi-o de vista quando te encontrei, mas fico contente que tu o tenhas achado." O professor vai fazer-lhe uma festa mas afasta-se imediatamente quando o Pokémon quase lhe mordeu. "É melhor tu tentares levá-lo para o meu laboratório Arisa… Gostaria de o examinar só para ter a certeza que vai ficar bem."

Por algum motivo o professor achou que ela seria capaz de guiar um Pokémon selvagem até seu laboratório, por sua vez Arisa já não se sentia tão confiante "Posso tentar..."

Arisa tenta explicar ao Pokémon que ele tinha de ser visto por alguém mais profissional para poder regressar ao meio selvagem em segurança. A jovem gesticula muito com as mãos, demonstrando a sua preocupação e de modo a que o Pokémon compreendesse a situação. Este por sua vez não parece ir na conversa dela ao início, apenas concordando ao verificar que sua pata já se encontrava dormente e lhe era impossível escapar. Algo contrariado, ele segue-a devagar de volta ao laboratório de Littleroot. Ao chegarem o Pokémon permite que o professor o pegue e coloque-o numa maca. Ele pede a Arisa para sair enquanto ele o examina melhor. Não que ela quisesse sair, mas o professor trabalharia melhor sem ela por perto a fazer os mais diversos tipos de perguntas.

Arisa caminha para casa, sem grande sucesso em distrair a sua mente do pequeno Pokémon que achara. Chega a casa e cumprimenta seus pais com um beijo, esperando pelo jantar para contar a sua história – já que seus pais se questionavam porque ainda não havia partido. Contou sobre o seu atraso e como já não sobrava nenhum Pokémon para ela, exprimiu a sua infelicidade de esperar mais um ano e o facto de não saber como resolver a sua situação. Falou como correra atrás do professor Birch e encontrara e ajudara um Pokémon selvagem. Os seus pais, Nebiki e Iury Amamiya, ouviam sua filha calmamente. Sabiam o quanto ela sonhava com aquele dia e compreendiam o quanto triste se sentia, mas não deixaram de salientar a sua falta de responsabilidade. A sua mãe já tinha sido uma treinadora em tempos passados, desistiu de tudo quando conheceu o seu pai e o único Pokémon que ficou com ela foi o seu leal e agora preguiçoso Sandslash. Depois de jantar, Arisa decide regressar ao laboratório para ver se havia alguma mudança com o Pokémon. Saiu acenando um adeus.

A caminho do laboratório é surpreendida por Brendan que apareceu vindo do nada. Este a brindou com um sorriso.

"E como está a nossa pequena sentimentalista esta noite?"

Arisa deu um passo atrás em surpresa erguendo sua sobrancelha de seguida. "Não devias estar noutro lugar Brendan? Sei lá, talvez algures perto de Oldale?"

Brendan sorri, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para a jovem o seguir até ao laboratório. Arisa assim o faz e ambos caminham lado a lado. "Sim já devia ter saído daqui, mas fiquei para traz porque fiquei preocupado contigo."

Arisa olha-o através do canto do olho não dando nas vistas. "Preocupado como?"

Brendan encolhe os ombros. "Se não arranjasses nenhum Pokémon, não poderias começar a tua jornada e terias que esperar mais um ano para o fazer." Com o dedo indicador apontou para a sua Pokébola. "Nesse caso eu apanharia um Pokémon para ti e assim poderíamos os dois começar esta jornada. Não me sentiria bem começar esta jornada sabendo que ficavas para trás."

"Farias isso?" Ela pergunta sorrindo.

"Apenas porque és a minha principal rival. Não o digo no mau sentido, apenas porque sempre competimos um com o outro desde miúdos e sempre fomos muito renhidos." Brendan dá-lhe um leve toque no ombro. "Esta é a nossa oportunidade para vermos qual dos dois é realmente o melhor!"

Arisa sorri, ficando algo de pensativa. Tinha que admitir que era um bom desafio para a jornada – uma competição amigável com Brendan apenas tornaria as coisas mais interessantes. Caso não obtivesse um Pokémon do Prof. Birch então aceitaria a proposta de Brendan e este lhe arranjaria um companheiro.

Em pouco tempo ambos entram no laboratório, agora aquela hora já era possível observar outros cientistas a trabalhar de um lado para o outro e podia-se ouvir o barulho de máquinas ao fundo. Por momentos Arisa questiona-se o que teria acontecido para não se encontrar ninguém no laboratório quando ali tinha entrado há umas horas atrás. Arisa vê rapidamente o Pokémon que tinha ajudado ao fundo do laboratório deitado sobre uma almofada com a cabeça encostada entre as patas, sua cauda abanando suavemente de um lado para o outro como se encontrasse pensativo. Ela apressa-se ao seu encontro, sendo imediatamente reconhecida.

Ajoelhasse ao seu lado, mas evita tocar-lhe. "Hei pequenino; estás a sentir-te melhor?"

O Pokémon não lhe responde, examina-a, mas retoma o seu descanso pouco depois. Arisa repara que ele tinha uma cicatriz no meio da testa com a forma de uma estrela em que a ponta inferior esquerda se prolongava até ao seu focinho. A jovem estremece ligeiramente quando o professor aparece por trás bem disposto.

"Ele irá ficar bem. Reforcei a ligadura com gesso e os meus assistentes trataram do resto e deram de comer para o seu grande agrado." Seu filho aproxima-se e ambos se cumprimentam com um aceno. "Fico contente que tenhas decidido esperar mais um dia para a ajudar." E soltou uma gargalhada. "Bom; vocês dois sempre foram bons amigos!"

Brendan encolheu os ombros com um sorriso. "Não seria a mesma coisa sem a minha principal rival por perto."

De novo, o professor Birch soltou uma risada. "'Rival'? Todos os rivais fossem como vocês que este mundo seria muito melhor." Torna a sua atenção para Arisa. "Quanto a ti, temos algo em que falar."

A jovem apenas acenou, sabia a que se referia. "Com certeza."

O professor lidera a ela e Brendan para uma sala localizada numa zona mais calma do laboratório. A sala era curiosamente ampla, decorada com sofás azuis-claros com uma mesa no centro e alguns móveis á volta com direito a uma televisão não muito grande. O professor sentasse num dos sofás enquanto Brendan e Arisa fazem o mesmo mas de frente para ele.

Cruzou os dedos das mãos suspirando de seguida. "Arisa, não me recordo de ter visto a tua cara esta manhã. Aconteceu alguma coisa que te impedisse de vir receber o teu primeiro companheiro?"

Era uma pergunta algo, se não no seu todo, embaraçosa para Arisa responder. O seu desconforto era visível, pois cruzava suas pernas demorando algum tempo a responder e mesmo assim respondeu algo hesitante. "Esta manhã… não se trata dos momentos que eu mais me orgulho, professor." Baixou a cabeça, olhando para as suas mãos pousadas no colo. "Eu… apenas não acordei a tempo, só isso."

O professor soltou um ruído estranho, como se tentasse conter um riso. Disfarçou ao tossir para a mão. "Entendo a situação. Confesso ter algo em mente que talvez te possa ajudar, mas requer a vossa aceitação e colaboração."

Brendan abanou a cabeça algo confuso. "Calma ai, 'vocês'? Exactamente o que é que eu tenho a haver com o problema dela? Já ofereci a minha ajuda em lhe capturar um Pokémon selvagem, julgo que assim cada um de nós pode seguir o seu caminho."

Por momentos o professor Birch pareceu ponderar na proposta do seu filho. "Não seria má ideia despachar isto, no entanto, julgo que a minha seja mais benéfica para todos e vai um pouco de encontro á tua, Brendan. Eu proponho o seguinte," E aponta para ambos os jovens. "Vocês os dois viajarem juntos durante algum tempo, até Arisa ter um Pokémon capaz de a proteger."

Naquele momento, Brendan ergueu o braço. "Desculpa, mas porque não podemos tratar disso agora? Logo pela manhã sou capaz de tratar disso com ela. Damos uma volta pelas redondezas até achar algo que a agrade para podemos começar a jornada."

Birch o negou. "A minha ideia não é assim tão simples. Na realidade, ambos terão alguma responsabilidade nas vossas mãos."

E com aquelas palavras captou a atenção dos jovens, tanto que ambos engoliram em seco.

Sorriu.

"Não se preocupem, conhecendo como vos conheço sei que tudo irá correr bem. É em relação ao Pokémon selvagem que tratei. É um Growlithe, uma espécie algo rara no meio selvagem, ainda mais este que se trata de um Pokémon brilhante." Notou uma expressão preocupada em Brendan, como se soubesse o que ia propor. "Como sabem está ferido na pata dianteira o que lhe limita em grande escala os seus movimentos, pelo que não o queria mandar para o meio selvagem naquele estado. Tenho a certeza que se o fizesse a sua ferida iria piorar, podendo infectar e agravar a sua situação." Suspirou. "No entanto também não o posso manter aqui no laboratório, acreditem que não é nada saudável manter um Pokémon selvagem entre paredes. Eis a minha sugestão Arisa, Brendan: mandar este Pokémon ao vosso cuidado. Arisa não tem um Pokémon pelo que pode dedicar algum do seu tempo a tratar dele, enquanto que tu, Brendan os protegias e ajudavas Arisa. O que acham?"

O silêncio era de tal forma agonizante que o professor se questionou se tinha sido explícito. Arisa e Brendan olham-se mutuamente, entendendo o olhar um do outro e tomando uma decisão.

É Brendan quem começa a falar. "Estás mesmo disposto a mandar um Pokémon selvagem, ferido connosco? Porque razão pensas que nos vai obedecer ou que não tentará fugir?"

"Um Pokémon selvagem é um Pokémon selvagem." Continuou Arisa. "É natural que siga os seus instintos de defesa."

"Não deverias estar preocupada com isso, Arisa." A afirmação deixou a jovem curiosa. "Não sei porque motivo, mas ele parece obedecer-te minimamente e além disso, os Growlithes não são conhecidos por serem violentos muito pelo contrário, são bastante leais e gostam de ajudar. Embora sejam orgulhosos e desgostam que perturbem a sua área…" Falou mais para si do que para os jovens na última frase, quase como um sussurro. "De qualquer forma tenho a certeza que é seguro, de outra maneira nunca teria sugerido isto. No entanto, e como é óbvio, a decisão é vossa, se não querem este encargo não vos irei forçar."

Novamente Arisa e Brendan trocam olhares entre si, como se fosse hábito comunicarem desta forma. Brendan franziu o nariz ao que Arisa respondeu com um olhar sério, o jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha recebendo uma resposta positiva da amiga. Coçou a cabeça, rebolando ligeiramente os olhos.

"A meu ver, não se trata das tuas ideias mais brilhantes, no entanto, e julgo falar por nós os dois, será uma experiência interessante." Suspirou para o lado. "Muito bem, que seja. Tomaremos conta desse Growlithe até ser capaz de se defender por si."

O professor pareceu contente com a decisão. "E é só isso que peço." Levantou-se, queixando-se das costas. "Bem, está tudo resolvido. Vocês partem amanhã de manhã, já perderam tempo suficiente aqui." Olha para Arisa como se tivesse lembrado de algo. "Antes de ires para casa, Arisa, gostava de oficializar-te como treinadora e registar-te na base de dados."

Um largo sorriso revelou-se na cara da jovem. "Certo!"

Após uma foto e algumas informações introduzidas no computador pelo professor, uma voz feminina e robótica falou.

_Treinador número LR1570086 Arisa Amamiya confirmado. Pokémon principiante não confirmado. Treinador não legalizado._

"Não legalizado?" Perguntou a jovem com preocupação.

O professor sorriu. "Não te posso legalizar sem teres pelo menos um Pokémon principiante, serás uma treinadora, apenas não te encontras oficializada." E com um sorriso ainda maior, entregou a Pokédex vermelha característica de Hoenn e seis Pokébolas que se encontravam na sua forma mini. "Poderás oficializar o registo em qualquer centro Pokémon, a enfermeira do sítio apenas terá que entrar em contacto comigo e a partir dai trataremos de oficializar o resto dos dados. Oldale é o local mais próximo para fazer isso, espero k por essa altura já tenhas um companheiro para a tua viagem."

Arisa não parecia muito satisfeita com a situação, embora soubesse que melhor seria impossível. Brendan dirigiu-se para a porta enquanto espreguiçava os braços no ar. Abriu ligeiramente a porta para o exterior, fazendo sinal a Arisa para se irem embora ao que a jovem anuiu mas antes tinha de fazer uma coisa.

Tanto ela como o professor Birch dirigiram-se ao Growlithe que já se encontrava num estado sonolento na sua cesta improvisada. Bocejou quando ambos os humanos se aproximaram. O seu interesse foi despertado quando ambos lhe explicam os seus planos para ele. Tinha que admitir que não lhe agradava a ideia de seguir dois humanos inexperientes, embora também visse o proveito que poderia tirar disso. Fez-se algo de cachorrinho ingénuo, abanando a cauda e latindo duas vezes em concordância. Pareceram satisfeitos e algo aliviados com a sua decisão. Foi então que os humanos mais jovens abandonaram o local e o mais velho ficou para lhe dar uma última vista de olhos na ferida.

Brendan fecha a porta atrás de si após Arisa abandonar o laboratório. Os dois jovens caminham calmamente pelas ruas de Littleroot aproveitando a bela noite.

Arisa hesita em falar mas logo o faz. "Obrigada, Brendan." O rapaz mira-a curioso. "Perdeste um dia de aventura por causa de mim. Não sei o que posso fazer para te agradecer."

Para sua grande surpresa, ele riu-se. "Ainda estás com essa conversa? Tornasse aborrecida ao fim de um tempo sua tonta. Já te expliquei que és a minha rival, que piada teria isto sem ti?"

Arisa rebolou os olhos esmeralda com a palavra 'rival', Brendan andava a repeti-la muitas vezes. Era sua melhor amiga, sabia disso, e por sua vez ele era seu melhor amigo. Admitiu que sempre houvera competitividade entre os dois e como um queria sempre superar o outro. Talvez Brendan considerasse a aventura que iriam ter como o teste final em qual dos dois seria o melhor. Ao pensar melhor no assunto, achou o desafio interessante decidindo que uma competição seria agradável. Ambos se despedem com um aperto de mão apenas partilhado pelos dois e seguem para suas respectivas casas que não se encontravam muito longe uma da outra – afinal eram vizinhos.

Arisa entrou em casa ansiosa por contar aos seus pais o resto da noite. Sentou-se na sala onde seus pais se encontravam vendo televisão e contou o resto dos pormenores. O Sandslash de sua mãe acaba por se aborrecer com a longa historia, decidindo ir dormir para outro lado. A conversa durou cerca de mais meia hora, com seus pais questionando certos eventos e certificando-se que era mesmo aquilo que sua filha queria.

A conversa terminou, Arisa estava mais do que decidida a seguir com o plano. Subiu para o seu quarto onde mandou uma mensagem a Brendan que a fosse buscar de manhã caso voltasse a adormecer. Vestiu os pijamas azuis e meteu-se debaixo dos cobertores onde se inquietou para adormecer. Muitos eram os pensamentos que percorriam a sua mente.

**X**

A noite apresentava-se calma e serena, as estrelas brilhando alto lá no céu negro com a lua quase oculta no começo do seu quarto crescente. Uma paisagem deveras calmante, Growlithe achava mesmo que ao olhar para algo tão belo criado pelo universo poderia esquecer todos os seus problemas. Grunhiu com a sua própria ingenuidade. Após aquela noite, partiria com dois jovens que até achava algo de engraçado o facto de quererem ajudar um Pokémon selvagem, eram corajosos, poderia dizer tanto acerca deles. No entanto, sentia-se algo culpado por viajar com eles, não sabia dizer se os estava a por em perigo para salvar a sua própria pele ou se apenas se tratava um acto de desespero por uma causa maior.

Suspirou, olhando alto para as estrelas.

_Não é nada pessoal jovens, mas a única forma de me proteger neste momento é aliando-me a vocês. Quanto mais longe conseguir ir melhor. A minha vida, e a de muitos, dependem disso._

* * *

**A/N:** E aí? Bom? Mau? Deixem suas opiniões!


	2. Prólogo

**A/N:** Olá outra vez! Entendo que o prólogo deveria aparecer antes do primeiro capítulo, no entanto, se lerem bem, vão ver que neste caso faz mais sentido ser assim. Espero que gostem e deixem as vossas opiniões!

* * *

**Prólogo:**

A maldade no Mundo parece nunca ter fim. A fome pelo poder é de tal maneira grande que muitos farão qualquer coisa para o obter. Quando a injustiça é sentida, muitos farão o que for preciso para a vingança…

**X**

Um rapaz com um longo casaco branco de laboratório trabalha com muita paciência numa substância verde. Ele transpira ocasionalmente, sentindo-se sobre pressão no momento final. A luz é fraca e faz muito calor na sala, um sacrifício a fazer por trabalhar numa área subterrânea longe de olhares indesejados. Ao seu lado, um pequeno Growlithe descansa mas não menos atento a possíveis intrusos.

Um som 'click' é ouvido e o homem liberta um suspiro de pura satisfação. Ele pega numa fina corrente de prata e prende um objecto a ela saindo imediatamente do laboratório. Growlithe ergueu-se atento e segue-o. Ele percorre o longo corredor pobremente decorado a passo pesado passando por inúmeras portas todas devidamente identificadas com pequenas placas brancas. Growlithe segue-o com alguma dificuldade e apercebe-se que o homem agarra aquele objecto como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Finalmente ele vira á direita numa porta usando um cartão e introduzindo um código, a porta abriu-se e ele entrou seguido pelo Growlithe que passou mesmo a tempo antes da porta fechar. Naquele momento Growlithe sabia onde ele ia, percorrendo uma pequena sala que se encontrava mais enriquecida em termos de decoração – com quadros, vasos de plantas e alguns tapetes. - Ele bate á porta. Passado pouco tempo uma voz dá-lhe permissão para entrar e ele assim o faz acompanhado por Growlithe.

Aquela era a sala do chefe. Estava alcatifado e tal como a pequena sala antes de entrar ali, estava ricamente decorado com plantas, mesas e adornos. Um homem que já se encontrava ali dentro aproximou-se do rapaz, passando uma máquina invulgar pelo corpo, por não apitar ele verifica que é seguro ele prosseguir até á mesa do chefe. Growlithe e o rapaz param atrás de uma linha vermelha que marcava o limite entra eles e o chefe. Ambos fazem uma simples vénia e o rapaz começa a falar num tom calmo e confiante.

"Senhor, trago-lhe boas notícias, não, óptimas notícias!"

Aquelas palavras tinham certamente despertado o interesse do homem sinistro que se encontrava sentado numa cadeira digna de uma pessoa importante. O chefe ergue a cabeça confrontando o rapaz com um sorriso cínico. "A sério? Devo-te dizer que nada me surpreende muito facilmente hoje em dia. Algo a reportar?"

Foi então que as mãos do jovem tremeram, possivelmente de emoção. Abanou várias vezes a cabeça de forma positiva, assegurando que o que trazia era realmente uma boa informação. "O-O Código! E-eu a-acho-o que-e c-c-consegui!"

Sua voz estremecia, talvez de nervos, entusiasmo ou algum medo oprimido. Aguardava a reacção do seu superior achando estranho o facto de ser mais lenta que aquilo que inicialmente esperava. O chefe, pousando o queixo sobre seu braço direito em cima da secretária, suspirou gravemente.

"Se tivesses excluído a palavra 'acho', possivelmente estaria mais radiante que o meu estado actual." Olhou-o friamente. "Relata-me esse progresso que conseguiste."

Toda a alegria visível nos olhos do jovem cientista tinha sido retirada naquele mesmo instante. Agora era um rapaz nervoso que acumulava uma certa ira miudinha dentro de si. "Sim senhor…" afastou-se cerca de dois passos. "Após o achado do pêlo contendo o ADN de Mew há cerca de seis meses atrás, eu, Denji Hoshimura, tenho vindo a trabalhar nele sem conhecer a palavra 'descanso'. Juntamente comigo trabalhou uma equipa de cientistas altamente sofisticados e juntos nos debatemos no dilema de quebrar o código de Mew. Um processo longo e trabalhoso, mas no fim consegue obter _isto_."

E mostrou o colar que havia trazido do laboratório. Segurada por um fio de prata, estava o que parecia uma pequena pérola de um verde vivo cercada por uma figura semelhante há de um dragão negro. Ouviu-se movimento vindo da cadeira do chefe, fazendo Growlithe e Denji olharem na sua direcção. A Figura ergueu-se de uma forma sinistra e lenta, fazendo o jovem transpirar e Growlithe ficar meio apreensivo – não gostava daquela aura.

"E então?" perguntou.

O respirar de Denji era forte. "O potencial desta 'arma' ainda se encontra sobre estudo, mas o seu principal objectivo parece estar concluído."

O chefe esfregou as sobrancelhas com o dedo indicador e o polegar. "Decide-te rapaz… 'acho' e 'parece' não são palavras que fazem parte do meu vocabulário." Deu um forte soco na mesa, assustando tanto o rapaz como Growlithe e sua voz levantou. "Isso serve para o meu plano, sim ou não?!"

"Sim!" Respondeu o rapaz inquieto. "Cumpre o seu objectivo, senhor. A meu ver apenas acho perigoso ser usado sem antes avaliarmos do que é capaz!"

Um estranho silêncio seguiu-se. O chefe voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira tomando uma postura pensativa. "Deixa cá ver se te percebi bem, Denji… Ao fim deste tempo todo conseguiste criar a maior arma alguma vez criada para o controle destas criaturas que chamamos de Pokémon e não a queres usar sem antes a testar. Estou correcto?"

"Sim senhor." A voz de Denji era surpreendentemente firme, convicta daquilo que dizia e que acreditava seguir.

Alegrou-se. "Pretendes testar isso durante quanto tempo? Um dia? Uma semana? Um mês?! Conheço o risco dos testes e entendo que existe uma grande possibilidade de danificar o que já foi criado. Não. Já esperei muito tempo pela sua criação e não pretendo arriscar esperar mais. A arma será testada em campo."

"Mas senhor Watanabe!"

"Insolente!" gritou, jogando seu cinzeiro de vidro contra o braço esquerdo do jovem fazendo-o gritar com a dor do impacto. Denji ajoelhou-se sobre uma perna no chão, seu braço direito agarrando fortemente seu outro braço que começava a sangrar. O chefe prosseguiu em uma voz grave. "Não te atrevas a dirigir-te a mim dessa forma! Da próxima ofereço-te mais que um braço ferido. Não me repito, não haverá testes feitos. Que me importa que uma ou outra criatura sofra mais um pouco? Desde que o meu objectivo seja realizado, tudo o resto não tem a menor importância!" Levantou-se e contornou sua secretária indo ao encontro de Denji. Ergueu-lhe a cabeça agarrando nos seus finos cabelos ruivos e puxando. "Lembra-te do teu lugar nisto tudo: és o meu pião, nada mais."

Soltou-o regressando á sua secretária. Growlithe aproximou-se de Denji tentando dar o apoio necessário para este se erguer nos seus pés novamente. Uma vez que conseguiu, o chefe terminou a conversa.

"Espero que me tenha feito entender Denji. Podes sair."

"… Sim… senhor." Ele garantiu, lentamente saindo da sala.

**X**

O sangue começava a pingar na então já vermelha alcatifa que decorava a sala por onde tinham passado até ir á própria divisão onde se encontrava o chefe. Denji gemia para si de dor, agarrando o braço com ainda mais força. Growlithe foi capaz de abrir a porta para o exterior por si, mas era Denji que tinha que fechar a porta – uma regra imposta pelo próprio chefe: todas a portas da sede eram para estarem fechadas _sempre_. Rugiu com mais alguma agonia ao ter de largar o braço ferido para fechar a porta, mas mal a cerrou voltou a exercer pressão sobre seu próprio braço. Não tardava estava dentro do seu laboratório.

Sentou-se na sua cadeira pousando o colar na mesa á sua frente. Cerrou os dentes em raiva, erguendo-se seguidamente em frustração. "Mas que raio é que ele pensa que é?! Eu é que fiz toda esta descoberta sobre a capacidade de ter controlo sobre os Pokémon não ele! Eu é que viajei por todo o Mundo á procura de respostas e desenvolvi este projecto! Eu – Denji Hoshimura – Eu!" E caiu em depressão. "Eu não mereço isto… Quando me ofereceram este emprego nunca julguei que estaria submetido a tanta injustiça e no meio de uma guerra que ainda nem começou."

O jovem suspirou rejeitando Growlithe que se aproximava para tentar o ajudar. Comentou algo sobre ir consultar o médico da organização e que não queria que o seguisse. Growlithe assim o obedeceu, embora essa não fosse a sua intenção. Saiu do laboratório atrás de Denji mas frequentou um caminho oposto e após uma curta caminhada entrou numa divisão muito semelhante a um ringue de competição onde muitos Pokémon se encontravam treinando.

"_Hei 'shinny' apanha!"_

Growlithe olha para o lado quando vê um disco de ferro a ser lançado a ele. Com um reflexo incrível, saltou evitando o disco e este colide com a outra parede provocando um buraco relativamente fundo.

"_És doido?!"_ Ele rosna _"Já basta um ter que ir pôr gesso no braço!"_

Um Primeape ri satisfeito e aproxima-se de Growlithe. _"Hei, não leves tão a peito! Eu sabia que irias safar-te. Que história é essa de alguém ir pôr gesso?"_

Sentou-se suspirando. _"Denji concluiu o projecto e foi apresentá-lo ao chefe. O que aconteceu foi que ambos não estavam de acordo sobre a hipótese de realizar testes ao novo objecto e Denji, como é óbvio, acabou levando a dose certa por ter contrariado o chefe."_

Primeape rosnou quase como se fosse um riso escondido. _"Denji sempre achou que podia dizer aquilo que bem entendia por aqui. Na Shadow Team, apenas o chefe tem autoridade para dizer aquilo que pensa, nós apenas o temos que obedecer," _deu duas pancadas leves no ombro de Growlithe. _"Meu dono comentou que Denji já era para ter levado há mais tempo se não fosse tão valioso para a conclusão do projecto. No entanto, como já o finalizou, pergunto-me o que o chefe fará com ele."_

Primeape afastou-se de Growlithe, indo levantar uns pesos. O que dissera deixara Growlithe preocupado embora este soubesse que era verdade, Denji sempre fora muito expressivo com os seus pensamentos o que lhe causara alguns problemas em inúmeras ocasiões. A Shadow Team era uma organização que já existia muito antes de outros bandos surgirem como Team Rocket, Aqua ou Magma, mas ao contrários destes, sempre fora mais discreta nas suas acções. Seu lema sendo: "Pelas trevas nascemos, pela lua honremos". Growlithe e Denji haviam entrado para a organização dois meses após Denji ter graduado da universidade científica de Fuchsia com excelente distinção. Pobre Denji não sabia no que se estava a meter na hora em que foi contratado para a Shadow Team. O salário era óptimo e ele trabalharia em algo que realmente gostava e se sentia orgulhoso. Mas Growlithe achara tudo muito estranho, sempre souberam que se tratava de uma organização fora de lei, contudo, nenhum membro conhecia bem o seu principal objectivo. Ao longo de três anos, apenas sabem que seu chefe quer controlar a mente de todos os Pokémons.

"_Talvez algo seja revelado já que Denji terminou o projecto…"_

"_Desses-te alguma coisa?"_ perguntou Primeape, não olhando para o jovem cachorro.

Growlithe sorriu torcendo o nariz. _"Nada de importante, apenas questiono porque todos estes humanos obedecem a um só homem sem saberem para o que estão a trabalhar."_

Primeape largou os pesos, começando a sua sessão de alongamentos. Esticou a perna esquerda, trocando para a direita. _"Não sei, a realidade é que todos o temem. Meu treinador prefere evitar vê-lo até,"_ Começou a esticar os braços. _"Aqui tudo é estranho, mas não é da nossa conta. Tu próprio também és estranho, por isso não sei porque questionas os outros."_

Ergueu uma sobrancelha. _"Eu? Porquê?"_

Primeape roncou, olhando para o Pokémon brilhante ao seu lado. _"Idiota, tu nunca foste capturado por Denji! Para todos os devidos efeitos, tu és um Pokémon selvagem. Porque estás aqui a sujeitar-te a isto nunca hei-de compreender…"_

O Pokémon de fogo apenas sorriu fechando os olhos. Era verdade, ele não possuía Pokébola, não pertencia a ninguém, era selvagem. Contudo, achava que não devia satisfações a ninguém pelas suas opções logo nenhum membro ou Pokémon da Shadow Team conheciam as suas razões por estar ali. Ergueu-se nas quatro patas, despedindo-se de Primeape com um aceno de cabeça.

Primeape bufou de raiva, sabia que estava a afastar-se da conversa mas também sabia que nunca lhe responderia. Acenou-lhe um 'adeus' finalizando seus alongamentos.

**X**

Growlithe de novo percorreu o corredor que o levava ao laboratório de Denji, parou diante da porta com um olhar intrigado pois esta se encontrava encostada. Entrou de mansinho espreitando para o seu interior, lá viu Denji voltado de costas para ele. Entrou, fechando a porta devagar com a sua pata dianteira.

Notou Denji a olhar para ele com o som da porta a fechar mas não lhe prestou muita atenção, desviando seu olhar para o que Growlithe agora via ser o seu projecto. Acomodou-se ao seu lado, reparando que seu braço já se encontrava em gesso e segurado por uma simples ligadura.

"O diamante de Arceus…" Era este o nome que tinham dado á jóia contendo o ADN modificado de Mew que brilhava á sua frente. "Como é que algo tão pequeno pode conter tanto poder? Consigo me surpreender a mim próprio."

Esfregou os olhos revelando uma expressão cansada, preocupada e acima de tudo confusa. Sua respiração era tudo o que se podia ouvir, pois enquanto a de Growlithe se encontrava controlada, Denji respirava como se tivesse nervoso com algo. Passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo que lhe chegava acima dos ombros num corte escadeado para desviar a demasiado longa franja dos seus olhos cor de avelã.

Ficou muito tempo em pé a olhar para a sua jóia, estava pensativo e ao mesmo tempo receoso, isto até sua expressão mudar para uma destemida. Franziu pegando o colar na sua mão. "Esta é a minha oportunidade de remediar as coisas!"

Falou alto, assustando Growlithe que se habituara ao longo silêncio. Denji ajoelhou-se ao seu lado enquanto que Growlithe se ergueu, sentando-se de frente para o seu jovem amigo que segurava o colar á sua fronte – este, balançava suavemente de um lado para o outro.

"Escuta-me com muita atenção pois pela primeira vez irás receber uma ordem de mim."

Os olhos verdes de Growlithe arregalaram por momentos. Nunca, desde que se conheceram Denji havia lhe dado ordens. Mesmo nas inúmeras batalhas que travaram havia o feito, sendo que combatiam como parceiros e amigos em vez de mestre e Pokémon. Saber que Denji lhe daria uma ordem o preocupava. Tinha de ser algo de extrema importância, algo que Growlithe de outra forma discordaria ou se recusaria a fazer. Acalmou-se, abanando com a cabeça uma vez dando-o entender que compreendia o pedido.

Denji revelou a sombra de um sorriso antes de ficar sério de novo. "Obrigado… Ao longo deste tempo estiveste sempre ao meu lado e por isso agradeço-te meu pequeno amigo," pousou sua mão na cabeça de Growlithe acariciando-a suavemente, tinha um olhar carinhoso nos seus olhos. "Não deixes que a nossa amizade interfira no que te estou prestes a pedir. O bem de uma causa maior está em jogo."

E deixou cair o colar pelo pescoço do Growlithe brilhante, fazendo este estremecer ligeiramente.

"Sempre soubemos que trabalhávamos para uma organização extrema com objectivos nublados, mas nunca julguei que fosse como o que presenciamos hoje." Soou zangado. "Não permitirei, não deixarei que fiquem com o projecto da minha vida e o usem deste modo. Por isso…" olhou Growlithe nos olhos. "Quero que saias deste lugar e te livres do colar. Eu o faria pessoalmente, mas no meu estado actual isso é impossível. Terei que te pedir esta tarefa, vai, sai daqui, livra-te do diamante de Arceus e não regresses nunca mais!"

"_És doido!"_ ladrou. _"Se ficares para trás sabe Entei o que farão contigo!"_

Denji lançou-lhe um olhar severo, nunca havia o feito antes. "Preocupado comigo? Não estejas, fui eu quem selou o meu destino quando aceitei vir trabalhar para aqui. A minha vida é inútil comparado com as que poderás salvar ao livrares-te disso," riu de um modo irónico. "Tanto tempo, tantas viagens, tanto trabalho a desenvolver este projecto… tudo para o lixo… nunca ninguém poderá dar mérito ao meu trabalho, nunca será reconhecido." E de novo ficou sério, mostrando a Growlithe que não temia nada. "Mas tudo isso não significa nada, irás fazer o que te mandei porque foi uma _ordem_. Estamos entendidos?"

A voz de Denji estremecia, Growlithe entendeu que lhe custava dizer aquelas palavras. No entanto, viu a seriedade da situação e que era aquilo que Denji queria, nunca se perdoaria se o Diamante de Arceus fosse realmente usado pela Shadow Team. Era um final triste para o seu amigo humano, tantos anos a dedicar-se ao projecto para a organização para quem trabalhava, tudo para no fim voltar as costas.

Growlithe tremia, ele era leal para com Denji apesar do facto deste não ser seu treinador oficial, mas ambos partilhavam uma amizade que ia muito para além disso. Tendo a amizade em consideração sabia que não conseguiria cumprir o seu pedido, mas tendo a sua raça em conta também não poderia simplesmente ignorar. Frisou em dúvida.

Denji suspirou, um olhar triste no seu rosto. Gostava de Growlithe, cuidara dele desde cachorrinho e o considerava seu grande amigo – o único em quem poderia realmente confiar. Custava-lhe ter de se separar dele, mas era a única forma de remediar seu enorme erro.

"Escuta-me…" falou, Growlithe não o querendo olhar nos olhos. "Não creio que me matem, pelo menos não por enquanto. Pensaram que o Diamante se encontra contigo e sei que andaram atrás de ti durante algum tempo. Não me matarão enquanto assim for. Contudo, uma vez que saibam que livras-te do Diamante não garanto que me poupem a vida…" Growlithe ladrou com sua última frase, rugindo ferozmente. Denji simplesmente riu. "Compreendo que não seja fácil para ti, mas vê isto de uma forma mais global. Por favor faz o que te digo."

Sua mão pousou no seu pêlo uma última vez antes de se erguer e dirigir-se á porta abrindo-a. Growlithe permaneceu com suas costas voltadas para Denji, seu corpo se recusava a mexer. Fechou os olhos e suas orelhas baixaram, com muito custo se dirigiu para a porta, lançando um último olhar a Denji antes de sair e este fechar a porta.

"Lamento pequenino…" murmurou em profunda dor. "Espero que nos voltemos a ver em breve."

Caminhou até a uma das suas secretárias onde se encontrava sua mochila de cor azul-escura e de lá retirou um dispositivo esférico – a Pokébola. Apertou a esfera com força, lembrando-se como iria pedir a Growlithe para ficar com ele para sempre e deixar de ser um Pokémon selvagem. Voltou-se, olhando um aparelho vermelho para caso de incêndio. O esconderijo da Shadow Team encontrava-se bem protegido, pelo que teria de arranjar forma de Growlithe sair para o exterior em segurança. Sorriu com sua ideia.

Esticou o braço para trás, a Pokébola bem firme na sua mão. "Sê livre, Growlithe!" e jogou a Pokébola.

**X**

"_Idiota…"_ rosnou para si mesmo.

Growlithe caminhava lentamente pelos corredores em direcção á porta de saída, sua cauda e orelhas baixas, possuindo um andar pesado e de contra vontade. Rogou uma praga na sua mente quando o alarme de incêndio soou pelo ar – Denji havia preparado a sua fuga.

Growlithe, agora começando a correr, apressa-se para o portão de saída. Escondeu-se numa das quinas quando deparado com dois membros que guardavam a entrada. Estes já estavam abrindo o portão para a fuga de todos os membros – um dos riscos de se viver num local subterrâneo era justamente o risco de incêndio, pois o fumo não tinha por onde sair.

Manteve-se baixo aguardando a abertura do portão e esperando k um dos guardas saísse do seu posto para guiar os membros que muito provavelmente já se dirigiam para a saída. Uma vez que o guarda já se encontrava fora do seu panorama, Growlithe saltou para o meio do corredor revelando-se para o segundo amparo. Este o olhou sem grande importância, mas rapidamente se apercebeu que algo não estava certo com o Growlithe se encontrar ali sozinho.

"Hei, onde está De-!"

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Growlithe saltou-lhe em cima, chutando as suas duas Pokébolas para longe do seu alcance. O seu olhar intimidador, assustou o homem o suficiente para o paralisar no chão. Aproveitou a deixa para seguir o seu caminho e escapar a sede da Shadow Team.

Ele encontra-se numas montanhas, mas não sabe o local ao certo. Olhou em volta rapidamente, como se tentando memorizar a paisagem na sua memória. Olhou uma vez para trás, Denji bem presente na sua memória.

"_Voltarei para te salvar, juro."_

Começou a correr como se sua vida dependesse disso, olhou para trás para ter a certeza que não era seguido. Felizmente não havia sinais disso, pelo menos não naquele momento. Growlithe continuou a correr a uma velocidade constante. Aquele ar fresco refrescava-lhe, mesmo sobre pressão Growlithe conseguia apreciar aquela brisa, aquele céu azul por cima dele onde as nuvens brancas como algodão passavam depressa á medida que corria e acima de tudo e pela primeira vez, apreciou aquela liberdade.

**X**

O lugar fazia-lhe lembrar uma montanha, e embora não soubesse qual exactamente, sabia que a tinha de descer para escapar em segurança. Enquanto corria pela encosta abaixo, teve o cuidado de observar a paisagem á sua volta, pois sabia que iria voltar aquele lugar para salvar Denji. Por enquanto não sabia onde estava, mas iria fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para mais tarde regressar.

Chegou á base da montanha arfando de cansaço, olhou para trás uma vez para se certificar que não era seguido – nem uma sombra se mexia, isso o agradou. Caminhou, desta vez com mais calma mas mesmo assim rápido, até encontrar um rio e refrescar a sua garganta nele.

"_Isto aconteceu tão rápido…"_ murmurou. _"Denji já havia pensado nisto antes, tenho a certeza. Mas pergunto há quanto tempo exactamente é que começou com tais pensamentos e porque não me apercebi das suas intenções mais cedo."_ Sacudiu o seu pêlo, deixando o colar deslizar suavemente do seu pescoço e apanhando o fio com a boca. Mirou o seu reflexo na água, suspirando arduamente. _"Tal como prometido me irei livrar do colar, Denji,"_ e largou o sinistro objecto, ouvindo o típico som de algo pequeno a cair na água.

A corrente do rio rapidamente arrastou o Diamante de Arceus para fora do seu alcance e Growlithe abandonou o local. Inconscientemente olhara para montanha por onde havia descido, questionando-se se haveria de regressar por Denji naquela altura. Afastou tais pensamentos da sua mente, sabia que seria absurdo enfrentar a Shadow Team sozinho, era considerado dos Pokémons mais fortes do grupo e tinha muito orgulho nisso, mas não era estúpido e sabia perfeitamente que nunca iria resgatar Denji a são e salvo se fosse sozinho. Não, teria que arranjar outro plano, por agora apenas tinha que se afastar o mais possível do daquele lugar.

**X**

Um vendedor ambulante, vergando umas roupas azul-escuras e demasiado magro para seu próprio bem, transportava a sua pequena caravana com a ajuda de um Stantler que já aparentava ter alguma idade. O velho veado carregava a mercadoria com dificuldade, respirar custava-lhe e suas patas começavam a tremer com o esforço. Vendo isto, seu dono decide lhe aliviar o peso ao pararem junto á margem de um rio que ali fluía.

Stantler soltou um som de satisfação indo beber a fresca água. Seu dono inspeccionava a caravana, certificando-se que nada havia se partido. Permaneceu perto da sua mercadoria até seu Stantler regressar com alguma das suas energias recarregadas. Mas havia algo de estranho no veado, na sua boca trazia algo.

O velho mercante inspeccionou melhor o que seu animal trazia verificando que se tratava de uma espécie de colar. Era estranho, para não querer dizer outra coisa. Era uma pérola verde que brilhava intensamente nos seus olhos cansados, uma figura bizarra negra guardava a pérola como se esta se tratasse de um tesouro valioso, seu fio por sua vez era fino e de pura prata.

Guardou o objecto no seu casaco. "Quem sabe não satisfaça o gosto de alguém."

**X**

Littleroot era um lugar tranquilo com uma agitação considerável, visto que eram muitos os treinadores que ali passavam e também pela fama do professor Birch. Os habitantes locais praticamente se conheciam todos entre si e qualquer um era amigável. Além da visita de muitos viajantes, pouco se passava em Littleroot, pelo menos que fosse interessante para os jovens locais.

Trimensalmente, era comum haver vendedores ambulantes na pequena habitação, era o que chamavam de feira e muitos saiam á rua para conhecer as novas novidades.

Todos os anos era a mesma coisa para a jovem Arisa, naquela altura ia sempre com seu pai comprar o seu presente de aniversário que calhava dois dias depois da feira chegar a Littleroot. Aquele dia não era excepção, encontrava-se no meio da confusão á procura do presente ideal com o seu pai.

Aquela era especialmente importante para si, pois naquele ano completaria dezasseis anos – a idade de começar a jornada para muitos jovens – e queria algo que lhe desse boa sorte para a tão aguardada viajem.

Usava umas simples calças de ganga com sapatilhas brancas e uma t-shirt igualmente branca, seu cabelo apanhado num longo rabo-de-cavalo. Por aquela hora, ela e seu pai já haviam visto três barraquinhas de estilos diferentes mas ainda não havia encontrado nada que fosse do seu gosto.

Seu pai começara a ficar impaciente, nunca gostara muito de ir ás compras com mulheres. "Nem uma única peça te chama a atenção, Arisa?" perguntou, suspirando profundamente.

A jovem abanou negativamente a cabeça. "Existem muitas peças e joalharias bonitas sem dúvida, mas eu procuro algo único e… Brendan!"

Arisa acenou ao avistar o seu longo amigo de infância. Este comia um duplo gelado de morango e baunilha descontraidamente enquanto dava uma volta pela feira. Parou a sua caminhada ao ouvir a tão familiar voz de Arisa e acenou-lhe de volta quando finalmente viu onde estava.

Ela correu para ele, seu pai seguindo-a mais calmamente. "Desde que éramos muito pequenos que não vens a esta feira. O que te fez mudar de ideias?"

Lambeu o gelado e sorriu. "Nada. Está um dia bonito e decidi dar uma volta. É assim tão estranho?" olhou para o pai que se aproximava. "Boa tarde senhor Amamiya!"

"Boa tarde Brendan. Também nas compras?"

Abanou a cabeça. "Não, apenas passeando."

"Nesse caso porque não nos fazes companhia? Arisa ainda procura o seu presente de aniversário neste lugar."

Brendan olhou a amiga manhosamente. "Ah, o tão esperado 1-6," riu. "Aceito o convite, como assim não tenho nada que fazer."

Brendan juntou-se a Arisa e seu pai naquele passeio, aproveitando para também mirar o resto da feira. Havia passado duas horas desde que se encontrara com Arisa e por aquela altura já havia visto praticamente toda a barraquinha possível naquele lugar, no entanto, Arisa ainda não havia decidido num presente.

Brendan começava a ficar aborrecido. "Mas por acaso tens alguma ideia do que queres?!" ralhou.

Arisa franziu seu nariz. "Não. Apenas sei que quero algo único."

Seu pai nenhum comentário fez além de suspirar pesadamente. Brendan olhou em volta em desespero, até avistar uma pequena barraquinha que se encontrava mais afastada e isolada das outras.

Apontou para esta. "Vamos ver aquela ali? Se memória não me falha aquele idoso vende artefactos antigos, ou seja, são únicos."

Arisa pereceu lembrar-se da velha barraca, que já visitava Littleroot há muito tempo. Entusiasmada com a possibilidade que seria ali que encontraria o seu amuleto, Arisa apresou-se, deixando seu pai e Brendan mais atrás.

Ao chegar, amansou o Stantler que se encontrava descansando ao lado da velha barraca. Este aceitou o gesto de carinho voltando de seguida há sua sesta. O velho vendedor a brindou com um simpático sorriso.

"Boa tarde jovem, em que a minha velha loja lhe pode ser útil?"

Naquele instante, Brendan e Yuri chegaram. Arisa olhou em volta, sentindo-se deveras surpreendida com a quantidade de objectos magníficos que o homem possuía. Não sabia porquê, mas tinha a sensação de estar no sírio correcto para aquilo que queria.

"Eu procuro algo único, senhor." Disse muito vagamente.

O velho riu. "Único é o que eu mais tenho aqui. Vai ter que me dar mais pistas. Deseja algo para ter sempre consigo? Algo que lhe seja útil?"

Ponderou por uns momentos. "Sim, tem de ser algo que possa andar sempre comigo, seja prático e único."

O velho mercante sorriu. Apresentou-lhe uma série de bijutaria como anéis aos quais ele explicou não gostar muito de usar, pulseiras e colares ao qual já se encontrou mais entusiasmada. Segurava três tipos de pulseiras diferentes e dois cordões, parecia indecisa, mas o velho mercante notava que a jovem ainda não se encontrava totalmente satisfeita. Ai lembrou-se.

"Eu tenho algo comigo que talvez possa ser do seu interesse. Tem um formato estranho mas possui um brilho estranhamente cativador."

De dentro do seu casaco azul-escuro, segurou o objecto retirando-o. Os olhos verdes de Arisa acompanharam o movimento, reflectindo o brilho da pérola esmeralda do colar que o homem lhe apresentava. Até Brendan e seu pai se aproximaram para ver melhor o sinistro objecto.

Arisa pousou tudo o que tinha nas suas mãos, segurando o colar cuidadosamente. Sentiu-se fortemente atraída pelo colar, chegando a pô-lo no pescoço para vislumbrar o efeito.

Agradava-lhe. "Levo este!"

Suas palavras foram um grande alívio para Yuri e Brendan. Seu pai sacara a carteira pronto para pagar o adereço.

"Quanto é?"

O vendedor sorriu, o Stantler ao seu lado também. "A exclusividade tem o seu preço, meu caro senhor."

Olhou seriamente para o velho vendedor, em qualquer outra circunstância, já haveria abandonado o local face a tal comentário, mas notou a alegria nos olhos de Arisa e a ideia de continuar á procura de um presente para ela não lhe agradava. Tentou fechar os olhos ao dinheiro, acabando por comprar o colar e a sua dita 'exclusividade'.

**X**

Nas profundezas da base da Shadow Team, após toda a agitação do dia, Denji acabara por ser capturado e tudo havia sido descoberto. O jovem cientista, demasiado ferido para se sustentar nas suas próprias pernas, era arrastado até á divisão do seu patrão. Este encontrava-se sentado na sua larga cadeira preta de cabedal, seus olhos marcando o jovem traidor que era largado á sua frente.

Denji ainda fora capaz de se segurar nos joelhos, mas não conseguia ver seu chefe com todo o sangue a correr-lhe na cara. Ouviu este a levantar-se da cadeira, algo que o assustou. Passos seguiram o movimento e apercebeu-se que seu chefe se encontrava ao pé dele.

Um forte punho o derrubara para o chão, seu corpo já demasiado magoado para sentir o quer que fosse.

"A Lugia das trevas… será minha!" rosnou.


	3. O início da jornada

**A/N:** Antes de mais gostaria de agradecer a Anne Asakura por tirar algum do seu tempo e deixar suas opiniões, thank you! =D

* * *

_Escuridão… Não há nada a temer na realidade. É exactamente igual ao dia caso os nossos olhos estivessem aptos para ver no escuro. Porque tememos o indistinto? Será porque apenas acreditamos naquilo que a nossa visão vê? Mas se olharmos com o coração iremos aperceber-nos que as trevas são exactamente iguais á luz. As sombras sempre foram associadas a medo e coisas terríveis que só acontecem quando elas chegam. Sempre foram menosprezadas… Para todos, Luz é esperança. Mas algo esquecem..._

_Não há luz sem sombra Arisa._

**X**

"Aahh!"

Arisa acorda em sobressalto, seu coração a bater freneticamente. Seu corpo tremia, não de frio, mas medo de algo que nem ela própria sabia o quê. Olhou em sua volta, verificando todos os cantos do seu quarto como se procurasse por algo que não era suposto estar ali, acalmou-se uma vez que não notou nada de anormal e que apenas tinha tido um pesadelo. Bocejou, voltando para debaixo dos lençóis. Para seu desagrado, o despertador do telemóvel tocou naquela altura, mas Arisa simplesmente o desligou e o ignorou ao voltar-se para o outro lado por mais cinco minutos. Mas após esses cinco minutos e para seu maior desagrado, alguém lhe telefona.

Atendeu soando irritada. "Estou?"

A voz do outro lado suspirou. _"Ainda na cama? Qual é a minha surpresa, nunca na tua vida levantas-te com o despertador. Levanta-te Arisa, hoje é o grande dia!"_

Era Brendan e Arisa rapidamente despertou para a realidade – era hoje. Gritou um adeus para o seu amigo, desligando-lhe o telemóvel de seguida. Saltou para fora da cama, descendo as escadas para o piso inferior e dirigindo-se para a casa de banho com sua roupa onde se pode arranjar.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, Arisa sai da casa de banho vergando as mesmas roupas do dia anterior – afinal, já havia decidido que aquelas seriam as suas roupas de viajem. Regressou ao quarto para pegar na sua mochila de viajem, verificando que havia posto tudo o precisava para a sua jornada. Pegou no seu telemóvel e arrumou-o na mala também, descendo para a cozinha apressadamente.

Seus pais já se encontravam de pé, sua mãe fazendo o pequeno-almoço e seu pai lendo o jornal. Cumprimentou-os sendo servida de duas torradas, um ovo estrelado e duas fatias de bacon feitos pela sua mãe. Enquanto comia o mais rápido possível, seu pai a olhou.

"Onde está o teu colar?" perguntou, ao ver que o amuleto que lhe havia comprado não se encontrava no seu pescoço.

Arisa foi buscar o colar ao interior do seu vestido. "Está aqui, lá de vez em quando cai aqui para dentro. Não te preocupes, não o perco por nada deste mundo."

Yuri retomou a sua leitura. "Ainda bem…"

Arisa gracejou para consigo. Sabia que o colar havia sido algo caro, tal como sabia que seu pai a faria pagar por ele caso o perdesse fosse em que circunstância fosse. Acabando o pequeno-almoço, Arisa despediu-se dos seus pais, prometendo que cuidaria bem de si e que lhes ligaria sempre que possível. Saiu de casa, acenando um último adeus á sua família.

Cá fora, e enquanto caminhava para o laboratório, sentiu-se estranha. Sempre esperara por aquele dia em que partiria de casa na sua grande jornada de treinadora, mas teve que admitir que sentia algum receio face ao desconhecido. Abanou tal nervosismo para fora de si, sabendo que iria adorar toda a emoção e aventura que a aguardavam – o seu entusiasmo ultrapassava qualquer medo que pudesse sentir.

Avistou o laboratório onde Brendan e seu pai já a esperavam com Growlithe sentado perto deles. Sorriu ao notar o ar de aborrecido de Brendan ao chegar.

"17 Minutos…" falou. "Nem comigo a acordar-te és capaz de chegar a tempo seja lá ao que for."

A jovem franziu-lhe o nariz. "As minhas desculpas, sim?" dirigiu-se para o Professor e Growlithe. "Bom dia Professor, Growlithe."

Growlithe não lhe fez caso, mas Birch riu. "Bom dia para ti também Arisa. Estão ambos prontos para dar início a esta jornada?"

"Há 17 minutos atrás." Repetiu Brendan, desta vez com um sorriso provocador.

Arisa lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido, mas não se deu ao trabalho de lhe dar resposta. Seu amigo despediu-se do pai, pegando sua mochila e dirigindo-se para o lado de Arisa. Growlithe também se pôs de pé, embora com alguma dificuldade.

"Dei a Brendan um frasco de Poção para usarem em Growlithe caso ele tenha muitas dores, ou a ferida se abra. Viajem com calma e não o obriguem a fazer esforços." Avisou.

Brendan coçou a cabeça. "Como se não soubéssemos isso… Eu pessoalmente já tenho alguma experiência por te ajudar tantas vezes no laboratório, portanto não te preocupes. Growlithe está em boas mãos."

Birch sabia que seu filho falava a verdade e Arisa encontrava-se contente com as palavras do amigo. Juntos, deram um último adeus ao Professor quando finalmente partiram com Growlithe atrás deles. Rapidamente estavam á entrada de Littleroot, voltaram para trás como uma longa despedida á sua cidade natal e prosseguiram caminho, dando início á grande jornada.

**X**

Apesar de já ali ter estado, Arisa agora via a rua com outros olhos. Tudo á sua volta lhe parecia interessante, desde a erva que lhe chegava acima dos joelhos ás árvores mais altas – suas emoções estavam ao rubro, queria que algo de entusiasmante acontecesse.

"Onde estão os Pokémons?" perguntou em largo sorriso.

Brendan a olhou de lado. "Por ai, tens assim tanta pressa em obter um companheiro?" ela acenou afirmativamente o que fez Brendan sorrir. "O primeiro parceiro é muito importante Arisa, tem que ser um Pokémon que combine contigo e que seja teu amigo."

Arisa pareceu entender. "Mas… como posso fazer isso com um Pokémon selvagem?"

Brendan parou, Arisa e Growlithe fazendo o mesmo. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, erguendo de seguida um dedo em sabedoria. "Eu pessoalmente já aqui estive muitas vezes e sei te dizer quais os Pokémons que aqui habitam, pelo menos na sua grande maioria," Arisa o escutou com atenção. "Aqui vai. Para começar temos Wurmple, um Pokémon insecto venenoso, estes são extremamente fáceis de criar e ficam fortes muito rapidamente, no entanto, a longo prazo o mesmo não se verifica. A seguir temos Zigzagoon, um Pokémon normal e bastante comum, não há nada de especial nele, embora quando bem usado pode criar algum desafio. De seguida temos Poochyena, o Pokémon das trevas, está versão de cachorrinho já impõe algum respeito entre treinadores, sabe atacar bem mas tendem a ser algo resmungões e não muito simpáticos."

Um silêncio segui-o, o que fez Arisa erguer uma sobrancelha. "Só isso?"

Brendan encolheu os ombros. "Que eu conheça nesta zona. Houve um caso em que avistei três Pidgeys, mas eles não costumam parar por aqui."

Arisa soou desiludida. "Não tenho nada contra Pokémons do tipo insecto, mas não fazem o meu género. Poochyena parece-me algo perigoso para meu próprio bem e quanto a Zigzagoon… é demasiado normal."

Growlithe permaneceu sentado, algo longe dos dois jovens treinadores. Escutava a conversa entre Brendan e Arisa sobre o primeiro parceiro da jovem. Concordava com o rapaz que ela necessitava de um rapidamente, mas também entendia o lado da jovem em querer um que se adequasse ao seu gosto. Tal como o rapaz dissera: _"Um Pokémon que combine e possa ser seu amigo."_

Continuaram a sua discussão, causando em Growlithe algum aborrecimento. Acomodou-se no chão, descansando sua cabeça sobre as patas. Lembrou-se como tinha sido ali que fora alvejado e se deparara com Professor Birch que desesperadamente o tentava ajudar. Há cerca de dois dias atrás havia sido atingido por uma armadilha que reconhecia ser da Shadow Team. Para sua grande sorte, ou azar, até aquele momento não havia encontrado sinais deles.

A discussão entre os dois jovens começara a enervar Growlithe, não tinha pressa, mas as discussões entre Humanos eram deveras desinteressantes e sem cabimento nenhum. Ergueu-se para latir, mas o que soltou foi um gemido de dor. Tinha levantado o seu corpo demasiado rápido e esquecera-se da ferida por momentos. O seu guincho havia parado a discussão, obtendo toda a atenção dos jovens que correram para o seu lado.

Arisa retirou o mais rápido que pode as ligaduras da perna, enquanto Brendan procurava a poção que seu pai lhe havia dado. Ao encontrar o spray e uma vez que as ligaduras haviam saído, pulverizou a ferida o que causou algum ardor em Growlithe mas não o suficiente para um Pokémon de fogo se queixar.

"Coitado…" suspirou Arisa, voltando a pôr as ligaduras no sítio. "Julguei que teu pai havia-lhe aliviado a maior parte do seu sofrimento."

"É normal," respondeu Brendan. "É muito recente e pelo que sei, uma ferida de flecha não é fácil de recuperar. Muita sorte teve ele em manter a sua pata no sítio, pois meu pai disse que por pouco a flecha não lhe perfurou nervos vitais, o que poderia causar numa amputação."

Arisa ponderou. "Fui eu quem retirou a flecha, na altura não pensei muito nisso, mas é realmente algo muito estranho de se ver. Era mesmo estreita, longa e suas penas no fim eram negras como a noite."

"Talvez alguém andasse a praticar tiro ao arco e falhou o alvo não notando que atingira um Pokémon…" pensou melhor, fazendo uma careta para si mesmo. "Mas isso é uma teoria demasiado estúpida."

"_Shadow Team…" _falou baixinho, ao contrário dos dois inocentes jovens, Growlithe sabia o que havia sido a causa de ter uma flecha na sua pata. A única coisa que não percebia era porque não avistava nenhuns traços da Shadow Team. Parecia que simplesmente haviam deixado a armadilha no meio selvagem e a tivessem abandonado na esperança que a sorte tivesse do seu lado para acertar no alvo certo. Mas tal como Brendan havia dito, era uma teoria estúpida.

Arisa coçou o lado direito da cabeça de Growlithe, olhando-o serenamente nos olhos. Não que Growlithe se importasse com festas, mas o olhar da rapariga intrigava-o. Subitamente ela exclamou, como se acabasse de ter uma ideia.

"Vamos baptizá-lo?"

O olhar que Brendan lhe lançara expressava claramente que não a havia entendido. "Baptizá-lo? Que queres dizer?"

"Dar-lhe um nome, é demasiado chato tratar-lhe por Growlithe a toda a hora. Havíamos de o distinguir um bocado."

Brendan rolou os olhos. "Isso de dar apelidos aos Pokémons não é comigo. De qualquer maneira não vejo a lógica em dar-lhe um nome, ele não é nosso, assim que regressar ao meio selvagem será apenas mais um Growlithe."

Arisa torceu-lhe o nariz em desprezo. "Oh, cala-te. Então eu dar-lhe-ei um nome…"

A jovem segurou o queixo com a mão esquerda, ponderando num nome que fosse adequado para cachorro á sua frente. Este a olhava com um ar atento, concordava com a lógica de Brendan pelo que não entendia o porquê da jovem humana o querer dar um nome. No entanto, também não se importava com isso.

Arisa ponderou por mais um minuto ou dois até sorrir em satisfação. "Blazing."

"Blazing?" Brendan falou consigo, como se para ver se o nome lhe soava bem. "Porquê a escolha?"

"Para começar a Pokédex diz que ele é um Pokémon de fogo, logo teria que estar relacionado com isso. Segundo, eu sinto que ele tem muita energia dentro de si e que é capaz de grandes coisas. Daí o nome, Blazing," olhou para Growlithe. "Que tal?"

Growlithe, agora Blazing, virou a cabeça ligeiramente para o seu lado direito. Repetiu para si mentalmente o nome algumas vezes, concordando que até soava bem. Olhou para a jovem com atenção e respondeu com um encolher de ombros e acenando a cabeça uma vez. Arisa pareceu contento com a sua aprovação.

"Então está decidido! Serás Blazing daqui para diante."

Brendan sorrio disfarçadamente olhando para o lado, ai avistou algo que o fez retirar imediatamente a Pokébola do seu cinto. Arisa seguiu o seu movimento.

"Que se passa?"

Mandou-a calar. "Um Pokémon…"

Olhou com mais atenção na direcção que Brendan também olhava, finalmente avistando um pequeno Pokémon no meio das ervas que parecia procurar comida. Era mesmo pequeno, com pêlo espigado num padrão castanho e bege em ziguezague. Apontou a Pokédex que o identificou como um Zigzagoon, lembrava-se deste.

"Não é um dos Pokémons que me falas-te?" perguntou.

Brendan afirmou com a cabeça. "Exacto, Zigzagoon," olhou a amiga sério. "Queres este?"

A jovem forçou um sorriso, mas sua expressão dizia o que realmente sentia. Brendan rio, entendendo que sua amiga não queria para primeiro parceiro um Pokémon tão comum como Zigzagoon – honestamente, ele próprio também não capturaria um para si. No entanto, iria servir como um bom treino, sendo que libertou o seu Pokémon para o meio selvagem perto do seu adversário selvagem.

Arisa olhou atentamente enquanto a Pokébola revelava o primeiro Pokémon de Brendan, afinal, ainda não havia o visto. Assim que o clarão dissipou, pode ver o pequeno lutador. Era semelhante a um sapo azul com bochechas laranjas e uma cauda de peixe. A Pokédex identificou como sendo um Mudkip, um dos Pokémons principiantes de Hoenn. O jovem Pokémon esticou as patas, soltando um suspiro de satisfação.

O Zigzagoon selvagem pareceu algo perturbado com a interrupção e não muito satisfeito por saber que iria lutar. De qualquer maneira colocou-se em posição de defesa enquanto que Mudkip aguardava ordens para atacar.

Brendan apresentou um ar confiante. "A nossa primeira batalha, Mudkip! Vamos mostrar a Arisa como se faz, Tackle seguido de uma Water Gun!"

O Pokémon obedeceu imediatamente, avançando para um forte investida. Contudo Zigzagoon provou ser mais rápido conseguindo esquivar o ataque por pouco, mas para seu azar, Mudkip virou-se atingindo-o com uma potente Water Gun, lançando Zigzagoon com força para o meio das ervas altas.

Brendan não estava satisfeito. "Muito bem, Mudkip. Vamos acabar isto com o tal Tackle!"

"O teu fim está aqui!" gritou o pequeno Mudkip, seu Tackle sendo bem sucedido.

Zigzagoon sofre a investida, tombando no chão algumas vezes até parar – seu corpo não aguentaria outro ataque, conhecia o seu limite. Ai avistou Blazing sentado majestosamente e algo afastado do grupo.

Suplicou. _"Por favor ajude-me!"_ o pedido alarmou Growlithe. _"Isto é crime, usarem um pobre e indefeso Pokémon como eu como saco de porrada!"_

Blazing o olha confuso. _"__Então porque é que não foges em vez de ripostar?"_

Era uma solução cobarde, mas era uma boa solução. Zigzagoon faz-lhe uma referência e foge antes que Mudkip chegasse a ele. Brendan, Arisa e Mudkip ficam perplexos a olhar para o Zigzagoon a azular. Arisa pergunta que raio de mestre é que ele era, mas Brendan ignora-a resmungando para si.

Mudkip colocou-se de frente para Blazing. "_Hei, eu ouvi o que disseste àquele Zigzagoon!" _Resmungou.

"_Não disse nada de novo. Ele sempre teve a hipótese de fugir,"_ ele respondeu para trás calmo. _"Além disso,"_ Blazing levantou-se do chão com esforço. _"Ele não queria lutar."_

"_Também faz parte do dever dos nossos treinadores nos treinarem, quer seja contra outros treinadores ou Pokémons selvagens. Por isso é que são treinadores!"_Responde Mudkip.

Blazing lançou-lhe um olhar frio. _"Foi isso que te ensinaram? Estou a ver que estás a par dos conhecimentos básicos dos Humanos, mas talvez te tenhas esquecido que acima de tudo és um Pokémon antes de seres um servo para eles,"_ desviou o olhar. _"Há várias formas de se fazerem as coisas sem que seja necessário prejudicar ninguém."_

Mudkip não responde para trás e pensa nas palavras de Blazing que cambaleava para junto de Arisa. A jovem pergunta se ele se sentia capaz de continuar ao que ele assente com um latido. Brendan deixa que Mudkip os acompanhe fora da Pokébola e assim continuam a caminhada para Oldale Town.

Por mais rápido que Blazing tentasse ir, o Sol começava a pôr-se no horizonte e ainda não havia sinais de Oldale. Eles decidem acampar ali e assim o fazem. Arisa atira um pequeno frasco para o chão e de lá surge uma tenda de duas pessoas num abrir e fechar de olhos.

"Como é que vais pôr aquilo de volta no frasco?" Brendan questiona impressionado e curioso.

"Não faço a mínima ideia…" admitiu.

O Sol já quase se punha, sua cor laranja invadindo toda a paisagem num belo mar de chamas. Brendan regressou com madeira para fazer a fogueira, Blazing usa Ember e um calor acolhedor surge.

"Pelo menos não estás completamente inútil," Diz Brendan provocando Blazing.

Blazing simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar, o suficiente para fazer Brendan estremecer e ficar calado.

**X**

A noite já ia adiantada quando Blazing se levanta ao lado de Arisa dentro da tenda. Tentando não a acordar, dirigiu-se á saída da tenda, parando uma vez quando Brendan se moveu no sentindo oposto ao de Arisa. Finalmente consegue sair da tenda, por pouco não pisando Mudkip que dormia mesmo á entrada. Passa por cima do Pokémon aquático avançando com a mesma cautela que tivera até então.

Blazing segue o seu faro apurado por entre as ervas altas tentando lembrar-se do local onde tinha sido atingido. Demora mais tempo devido ao seu passo lento mas consegue chegar ao local onde a flecha lhe havia atingido. Por detrás de um arbusto estava a armadilha que fazia disparar a flecha e Blazing repara num fio muito fino partido no chão. Aquilo foi o que accionou a armadilha quando ele passou por ali.

"_Não entendo,"_ olhou á sua volta. _"Não há sinais que tenham mexido na armadilha depois de eu ter estado aqui, nem que tenha estado aqui alguém…" _Blazing examina melhor a armadilha por onde foi lançada a flecha e repara num desenho de uma asa negra de anjo num 'S' igualmente negro. _"É o símbolo da Shadow Team, não há duvida que foram eles. Apenas pergunto-me para onde foram."_

As pequenas orelhas de Blazing mexeram ligeiramente, manteve-se calmo, escutando o silêncio da noite até que chamou 'sai dai' para o nada e dos arbustos veio um Zigzagoon.

"_Impressionante! A tua audição é fantástica por me teres detectado, ou foi o teu olfacto apurado?"_

Blazing reconhece o Zigzagoon como sendo o mesmo que Brendan combatera naquele dia. Atrás dele, outros dois Zigzagoons apareceram. Um deles vai a Blazing preocupado.

"_Mon Dieu! Obrigado por salvares o meu irmão!"_

"_Como vês, já andei a falar em ti."_ O primeiro Zigzagoon aponta para os outros. _"Blazing estes são os meus irmãos."_

"_Prazer…"_ ponderou no facto se havia de se apresentar com o nome que Arisa lhe dera e acabou por concordar que sim, já que a jovem se dera ao trabalho de lhe arranjar o nome. _"Sou Blazing. Julguei que por agora já te encontraria num local distante."_

"_Mas eu moro aqui!"_ O primeiro Zigzagoon protesta. _"Não vou mudar de lugar só porque isto é uma área comum para treinadores novatos."_

"_Que te deram uma coça…"_ Blazing acrescentou, os restantes irmãos rindo.

O primeiro Zigzagoon corou, ficando no fim algo zangado. _"Vim aqui para te agradecer por hoje, mas após esse comentário recuso-me a dirigir-te a palavra!"_

Blazing ri olhando em seu redor._ "Disseram que moravam aqui, não foi? Notaram algo de estranho nestas últimas semanas?"_

"_Ah, oui!"_ O segundo parece lembrar-se de algo. _"Á coisa de cinco dias estiveram aqui humanos á nuit mas eu não lhes consegui ver as caras devido às capas. Eles montaram essa armadilha e falaram algo que je ne comprend."_

Blazing tinha ficado na mesma. O terceiro Zigzagoon dá um murro na cabeça do irmão. _"Desculpa Blazing, por vezes ele tem dificuldade em expressar-se. Estiveram aqui um grupo de humanos á noite. Eles falavam nuns aparelhos acerca de que o traidor estaria algures por aqui e que com aquilo o poderiam capturar e seguir o rasto de sangue. Mas isto foi mais de uma semana e não 5 dias atrás. Eles desistiram e foram-se embora sem se preocuparem em tirar a armadilha."_

"_Pensamos em tirá-la, mas parecia tão complicado que não arriscamos a acciona-la. Por isso avisamos os Pokémon das redondezas acerca dela e para evitarem este lugar,"_ Concluiu o primeiro de braços cruzados.

Agora Blazing compreendia porque é que tinha sido ele a activar a armadilha e não um Pokémon antes dele. Parece que a armadilha sempre acertou no seu destino. Mas pelo menos agora sabia que a Shadow Team estava longe.

"_Obrigado. Vocês foram uma grande ajuda."_

E com isso, Blazing afasta-se dos irmãos Zigzagoon, oferecendo sua pata para o Zigzagoon amuado. Este hesitou mas eventualmente apertou a pata de Blazing. Os Zigzagoons acenaram um adeus, dizendo que se Blazing precisa-se pudesse contar com a ajuda deles. Blazing agradeceu, desaparecendo nas sombras da noite e retomando o seu lugar junto de Arisa.


	4. Chegada a Oldale

**A/N:** Peço desculpa pela demora, mas estava complicado ter uma ideia para o final deste capítulo -.-

Espero que gostem ^.^

* * *

O calor do sol bate intensamente na tenda de Arisa, fazendo com que a jovem acorde sufocada. Ergueu-se, sentindo seu corpo molhado de transpiração, também verificou que se encontrava sozinha. Amarrou o cabelo para refrescar e saiu. Brendan já se encontrava no exterior, vestido e pronto para seguir caminho, parecia estar a treinar o seu Mudkip quando se apercebe da presença de Arisa ao sair da tenda. Sorriu, dobrando os braços sobre o peito.

"Bom dia. Não começas lá muito cedo."

Arisa bocejou o que seria um 'bom dia', sentou-se na borda da tenda com um aspecto bastante desmazelado. Olhou para o lado notando migalhas de comida num prato onde ao pé estava Blazing, concluiu que Brendan já havia lhe dado de comer o que a agradou. Puxou para si a sua própria mochila onde procurou algo para amansar o seu estômago. Retirou uma sandes e uma pequena garrafa de água e enquanto observava Brendan e Mudkip retomando seu treino, tomou o pequeno-almoço.

Após se vestir e arranjar minimamente, Arisa chama Brendan dizendo que está pronta, algo que faz o rapaz rir.

"Não me digas, eu estou pronto á horas! Talvez devesses pensar em levantar-te mais cedo, assim o dia era mais bem aproveitado."

A jovem bocejou, olhando para o relógio. "E perder o meu sono de beleza? Nem penses. Além disso não é tão tarde quanto isso, são onze da manhã."

Brendan rebolou os olhos decidindo não comentar. Ele e Arisa juntam-se para arrumar e limpar o acampamento, sacos de cama, tenda, a fogueira e algum lixo que fizeram. Brendan suspira ao ver o tempo que haviam perdido ali, já era meio-dia e vinte.

Arisa fora pulverizar alguma poção na ferida de Blazing, esta, apesar de ainda lhe pôr a pata inchada, já apresentava melhor aspecto e começava a cicatrizar. Começaram finalmente a caminhar para Oldale assim que tudo estava concluído ali. Blazing caminha mais lentamente e Arisa acompanhava-o tentando comunicar com ele. Brendan aproveita a deixa para caminhar um pouco mais a frente e treinar o seu Mudkip. Ao fim de uma ou duas horas de viagem, Mudkip já havia derrotado três Zigzagoons, cinco Wurmples e um Poochyena que havia deixado Mudkip de rastos.

Arisa admirava a perícia de Brendan embora não estivesse surpreendida. Afinal, Brendan era filho de um famoso professor de Pokémons, era natural que soubesse muito a cerca deles.

"Não capturas nenhum?" Arisa acaba por questionar. Brendan não parecia muito interessado nos Pokémons selvagens que encontrara até então.

O jovem treinador encolheu os ombros, pegando no seu exausto Mudkip nos braços. "Não tenho qualquer interesse nestes…" olhou-a sério. "Querias algum?"

Arisa riu abanado com a cabeça. "Não obrigada. Não acho que seja aqui que vá encontrar o meu primeiro parceiro."

Recebeu um sorriso entendedor de Brendan e prosseguiram a sua viagem.

**X**

Rapidamente chegaram á pequena vila de Oldale. Tanto Brendan como Arisa já haviam estado ali antes, embora Arisa apensa o tenha feito de carro, já Brendan havia percorrido aquele caminho várias vezes a pé. Era uma vila muito mais sossegada que Littleroot que sobrevivia muito á custa de treinadores principiantes que iniciassem a sua jornada da vila vizinha. Àquela hora ainda era possível ver alguns treinadores nas ruas, mas quase todos se preparavam para abandonar a vila e prosseguir viagem. Apenas uma reduzida parte ficara para trás para treinar os seus Pokémons recentemente capturados.

O primeiro destino do duo é o centro de Pokémon, possivelmente o edifício mais moderno que Oldale possuía. Ali dentro encontraram dois treinadores que trocavam algumas informações entre si. Dirigem-se imediatamente ao balcão onde são recebidos por uma mulher de cabelo rosa e um sorriso encantador.

"Boa tarde e bem-vindos ao centro de Pokémon. Sou a enfermeira Joy, posso ajudá-los?"

Mudkip é chamado de volta á sua Pokébola nesse momento e Brendan apresenta-a á enfermeira. "Eu apenas preciso que veja se está tudo em ordem com o meu Mudkip. Deve estar muito cansado e com algumas feridas ligeiras."

A enfermeira acenou uma vez pegando na pequena esfera vermelha e branca nas suas mãos. De seguida colocou-a numa enorme máquina ao seu lado e após digitar algumas coisas no computador um som muito característico tocou e a Pokébola foi devolvida a Brendan.

"Está recuperado e suas energias restabelecidas, embora talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo descansar por mais um pouco," avisou, voltando a sua atenção para Arisa. "E aqui?"

Arisa engoliu a seco antes de contar a sua situação. "Bem, eu tenho este Pokémon ao meu cuidado e gostava de saber se era possível dar uma olhadela á ferida que sofreu não há muito tempo. É um Pokémon selvagem mas o próprio professor Birch encarregou-se deste assunto."

A enfermeira Joy piscou os olhos algo confusos e devagar conseguiu assimilar o que Arisa havia dito. Saiu de trás do seu balcão de trabalho para inspeccionar a ferida pessoalmente enquanto Brendan e Arisa contavam a história o melhor possível. A enfermeira pareceu desacreditar que uma flecha no meio selvagem havia feito aquilo mas logo ponderou no assunto ao ver a ferida.

"Bem, não está muito grave. O professor Birch e vocês fizeram um bom trabalho sem dúvida. Alguns antibióticos e uma nova ligadura serão o suficiente para ele acabar de sarar. No entanto, são coisas que ainda demoram tempo pois gostava de ver como ele rege ao medicamento, por isso terei que pedir que aguardem um dia."

Brendan franziu imediatamente o nariz – outro dia desperdiçado. Já Arisa pareceu satisfeita concordando com a enfermeira. Blazing por outro lado imitou Brendan ao franzir o focinho.

Arisa notou o seu descontentamento. Ajoelha-se á sua frente, pousado levemente a sua mão na cabeça de Blazing. "Não te preocupes, Blazing, aqui estás em boas mãos e puderas recuperar mais depressa. Coopera com a enfermeira Joy e estarás de volta ao meio selvagem num instante!"

Os olhos verdes de ambos cruzaram-se e assim ficaram por uns instantes, até que Blazing sacudiu a cabeça dispensando o conforto de Arisa. Caminhou para junto da enfermeira que o levou para uma sala particular assegurando que tomaria bem conta dele.

Brendan disfarçou um riso quando se encontrou sozinho com Arisa no exterior do centro. "Não sei o que estás a tentar mas não vai resultar."

"Desculpa?"

Colocou-se á frente dela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Estás a ser demasiado amiga para com aquele Growlithe. Dás-lhe um nome, preocupas-te demasiado com ele apesar de saberes que não te pertence. Ele é um Pokémon selvagem, Arisa, não vale a pena tentares conquistá-lo."

Arisa fica subitamente nervosa. "Que queres dizer?"

Suspirou pesadamente. "Diz-me, queres que ele seja o teu primeiro Pokémon?"

O vento soprou os cabelos castanhos de Arisa, a jovem fixando o seu olhar intensamente em Brendan – parecia ter sido apanhada com a questão. Não poderia negar que o pequeno Growlithe lhe captava a atenção, sentia-se intrigada e fascinada pelo mesmo. Sabia que ele era selvagem, mas não conseguia esconder a ligação que sentia com ele, embora soubesse que muito provavelmente apenas ela sentia isso.

Brendan leu por inteiro os pensamentos de Arisa apenas por observação das suas expressões faciais. Acabou por rir, massajando a cabeça da amiga deixando-a algo despenteada.

"A decisão é tua, pedir não custa," passou por ela. "Eu vou para o meio selvagem treinar mais um pouco, se quiseres vem ou então aproveita para descansar. Até logo."

"_Pedir não custa, é a resposta que me preocupa…"_ lembrou-se subitamente de algo. "Brendan, a enfermeira não te avisou para deixares Mudkip descansar um pouco?"

O jovem a ignorou com um aceno, desaparecendo entre as pessoas que por ali passavam. Arisa compreendia a ambição de Brendan em ser um bom treinador, mas questionava os seus métodos. De qualquer forma, nada podia fazer, a realidade é que ele não tratava mal os seus companheiros. Caminhou numa direcção oposta a de Brendan, decidindo explorar a vila por um bocado.

Notou numa pequena multidão reunida mesmo no centro da vila e decidi-o se aproximar para ver o que se passava. Entre aplausos e de forma subtil, Arisa consegue ultrapassar até chegar á fila da frente. No meio daquele circulo de pessoas estava um jovem que aparentava ser ligeiramente mais velho que Arisa. O jovem dava um pequeno espectáculo para os ali presentes com o seu Pokémon Mightyena. Entusiasmada, retirou a sua Pokédex para obter informações acerca do Pokémon evoluído.

_Haunter o Pokémon gás. Haunter é um Pokémon perigoso. Devido á sua habilidade de atravessar paredes, dizem que vem de outra dimensão._

"E agora senhoras e senhores! Mightyena irá passar por cinco círculos em chamas vindas do próprio inferno!" O rapaz anuncia recebendo mais aplausos. Ele coloca cinco círculos de ferro devidamente presos no ar com cerca de meio metro afastados uns dos outros e como por magia um fogo começa a diversão. "Mightyena irá desafiar a morte aqui e agora! Mightyena vai!"

O Pokémon ladra alto e corre para o seu destino. Ganha velocidade o que cria uma certa agitação na multidão. No último instante Mightyena salta passando pelos cinco arcos de fogo com graciosidade. Ao aterrar, o treinador passa a mão pelo seu pêlo.

"Tal como previsto!" anunciou com entusiasmo. "Não há nada queimado e nem sequer fumo se aproxima desta Mightyena desafiada pela própria morte!"

Arisa não se conteve em rebolar os olhos assim que se apercebeu do esquema. "Isso é porque é tudo uma ilusão…" Disse, não se apercebendo que havia falado alto. O senhor ao seu lado ouve e pergunta-lhe a que se referia, outras duas pessoas apercebem-se da conversa e antes que Arisa se apercebesse, já tinha uma multidão inteira de olhos nela. Corada, respondeu timidamente. "Ele… tem um Haunter a criar as ilusões…"

Apontou mas não era possível ver o Pokémon em questão. Ai voltou a usar a Pokédex que de novo identificou o Pokémon fantasma, forçando este a revelar-se. As pessoas vaiaram o pobre rapaz, atirando com papéis e outras coisas. Arisa encontrava-se em choque, nunca pensou causar tanto mal ao pobre rapaz.

"E-esperem!" Ele suplicou. "Eu posso explicar… Isto foi apenas um ensaio! Não se vaiam embora, o espectáculo ainda agora começou! Prometo que agora é real! Esperem!"

As pessoas o ignoram e rapidamente abandonam o local. Arisa engoliu a seco quando o rapaz se dirige para ela com cara de poucos amigos.

"Fedelha!" Gritou-lhe, Arisa não o censurou.

" As minhas desculpas, mas não foi por mal, juro! Eu retirei a minha Pokédex para examinar o teu Mightyena, mas devo ter apontado para o teu Haunter porque a informação que tive foi dele." Tentou-se justificar.

O jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas, cerrando os punhos ao seu lado e respirando fundo numa tentativa de se acalmar. Não queria acreditar que uma falha de pontaria por uma treinadora novata lhe havia arruinado o show.

Arisa olhou em sua volta, tentando arranjar algo que pudesse aliviar a tenção que sentia ao pé daquele jovem. Não se lembrou de nada, mas desesperadamente tentou algo ao estender a sua mão. "O meu nome é Amamiya Arisa, treinadora aprendiz. Mais uma vez lamento o transtorno que lhe causei…" disse honestamente.

O gesto de Arisa havia sido repentino, mas inocente e honesto. O jovem não pode deixar de rir. "Daniel Crawford, o melhor apresentador de espectáculos de rua que possas conhecer."

Desta vez foi Arisa quem soltou uma gargalhada enquanto trocava um aperto de mão com Daniel. "Vejo que se gosta de glorificar. É realmente o melhor que vi até agora, mas tem que admitir que tem o seu truque."

Largou a sua mão, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Tudo na vida tem o seu truque, é apenas a realidade, senão ninguém sobreviveria neste mundo." Regressou o seu Haunter á Pokébola deixando o seu Mightyena ao seu lado. "Ainda bem que existem outros sítios onde eu posso apresentar as acrobacias da minha Mightyena. Eu na realidade trabalho, apenas faço isto por gozo e ganhar uns trocos extra!" Riu. "Mas não podes contar isto ao meu patrão, é que neste momento devia estar a trabalhar."

Arisa pousou sua mão direita sobre o peito. "Seu segredo está seguro comigo."

Daniel sorriu-lhe piscando um olho. "Espero bem que sim, é o mínimo que podes fazer após me arruinares o espectáculo. Bem minha jovem treinadora, sem público não tenho nada a apresentar. Sou mesmo obrigado a retomar ao meu serviço."

Arisa acenou. "Também tenho de ir ao centro. Prazer o conhecer e boa sorte com os seus espectáculos."

"Desde que não estejas por perto eles correram bem," brincou. "Boa sorte."

Partiram em direcções diferentes, Arisa se dirigindo para o centro para ver como se encontrava Blazing.

**X**

Brendan caminha fora de Oldale Town. Seu Mudkip caminhava agora ao seu lado, suas ligeiras feridas completamente saradas para agrado de Brendan. Recordava-se que deveria deixar o seu Pokémon descansar pelo menos umas horas, mas conhecia Mudkip e sabia que ele era capaz de aguentar muito mais.

"Arisa revelou-me hoje que deseja ter Blazing/ Growlithe como seu Pokémon principiante," iniciou uma conversa com Mudkip. "Não mo disse por palavras mas conheço-a suficientemente bem para perceber isso. Na minha opinião não acho que ela o deva fazer, algo sobre este Growlithe não me inspira muita confiança, há algo de muito errado com ele… O que achas Mudkip?"

"_Concordo, Blazing aparenta ter muita experiência, mais do que um Pokémon selvagem na minha opinião. Não revela nada sobre si, mas creio que já tenha tido um mestre no passado."_Mudkip pára batendo com uma pata na sua cara. _"Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a dizer?! Tu não me entendes! Acabo de fazer figura de parvo para um humano que não entende uma só palavra da minha língua!"_

E era verdade, Brendan olhava para Mudkip meio curioso sobre o que seu Pokémon tentara transmitir. Ele tinha se apercebido que Mudkip tinha respondido, mas não tinha percebido uma palavra mesmo. De qualquer maneira continuou com a conversa.

"Mas na realidade, não sou eu quem decide isso – é ela. Não acredito que Blazing venha a aceitar a proposta caso Arisa chegue a ter coragem para o fazer, acho que até lá ela irá achar um bom Pokémon principiante e… Hei! Topa-me isto!"

Brendan pára de andar largando a mochila para o chão e de lá ele retira a sua Pokédex. Ele aponta o dispositivo para a sua frente para algo que parecia uma semente gigante.

_Seedot, se este Pokémon se mantiver imóvel tornasse quase impossível de o distinguir de uma noz real. Agarra-se aos ramos das árvores com a cabeça por onde suga a seiva para se alimentar._

"Este Pokémon quero!" Anunciou entusiasmado virando-se para Mudkip. "O que achas de uma pequena luta só para tornar as coisas mais fáceis Mudkip?"

"_Eu digo: Vamos a isso!"_

Mudkip dá um salto para a frente pronto para enfrentar o seu adversário que ainda não se deu conta da sua presença. Brendan pondera um pouco sobre o que fazer e acaba por arranjar uma estratégia contra o Pokémon que tinha uma certa vantagem sobre o seu.

"Mudkip, surpreende-o com Water Gun e avança para um Tackle!"

Mudkip assim o faz. A sua Water Gun atinge em cheio no Seedot lançando-o para longe da árvore onde descansava. Seedot sacode-se atrapalhado e desorientado mas antes que tivesse tempo para se aperceber o que se estava a passar, Mudkip prega-lhe uma forte investida que o põe inconsciente. Satisfeito, Brendan atira uma Pokébola acertando Seedot. A luz vermelha que sai da Pokébola 'suga-o' para dentro e esta cai no chão onde uma pequena luz vermelha permanece acesa enquanto a Pokébola se mexe. Abanou apenas duas vezes antes da luz vermelha desaparecer e Brendan capturar o seu primeiro Pokémon.

"Oh yeah! Liga Pokémon cá vou eu!"

Brendan aproxima-se da Pokébola feliz da vida por ter encontrado um Pokémon raro. Ele pega nela e prende-a no cinto ao lado da Pokébola de Mudkip. Seedot era um Pokémon do tipo erva e o seu Mudkip era do tipo água/terra. Brendan sabia que era importante ter uma equipa equilibrada e por isso é que não tinha capturado os Pokémon anteriores, talvez devesse explicar isso a Arisa. Brendan ficara mais que satisfeito com a captura, decidindo regressar a Oldale para curar a sua nova aquisição para que o pudesse treinar também.

**X**

"_Pelo amor de Entei isso dói!"_

Blazing ruge mas nem isso assusta a enfermeira Joy e ela conclui a picada na sua ferida dizendo meio divertida:

"Irás andar muito melhor amanhã depois desta injecção que te curará a infecção." Ela deita a vacina fora pegando agora numa espécie de pomada e coloca um pouco na sua ferida esfregando. "Isto também te irá ajudar a sarar. Tiveste sorte teres sido encontrado pelo Professor Birch e tares ao cargo de dois treinadores que se importam contigo. Quem sabe o que te teria acontecido caso essa sorte não acontecesse."

"_Foi sorte sim…"_ Diz Blazing mergulhado nos seus pensamentos. _"Antes dela me encontrar aquele humano, professor Birch, já estava a tentar ajudar-me mas a minha teimosia em não confiar em humanos superou a minha dor e não deixei que se aproximasse de mim… Mas por qualquer motivo… Por qualquer motivo Arisa conseguiu persuadir-me e por momentos consegui confiar nela."_ Blazing sorri para si próprio com alguma ironia. _"Mas ela não precisa de ser arrastada para a minha confusão. Assim que estiver bom sigo novamente o meu caminho."_

A enfermeira houve um leve bater na porta de madeira e nota Arisa a espreitar para o seu interior. Sorriu. "Podes entrar, hum… Arisa não era?"

"É sim," entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Como está ele?"

Joy começara a colocar uma ligadura limpa a volta da pata. "Não está mau, já lhe injectei algo que irá tomar conta de qualquer bactéria infecciosa que possa estar alojada na sua ferida e pus-lhe uma pomada que ajudará a sarar. Em breve ficará como novo."

Terminou de enrolar a ligadura, dizendo a Arisa para ambas saírem para que Growlithe pudesse descansar. Arisa fez uma leve festa a Blazing antes de sair e acompanhar a enfermeira até ao balcão principal onde a sua Chansey atendia um treinador por sua vez.

"O centro tem quartos disponíveis, se tu e o teu outro amigo não se importarem de partilhar um quarto tenho a certeza que se sentiram confortáveis."

"Se tiver o jantar e pequeno-almoço incluído até dormimos no telhado."

A enfermeira ri-se; na recepção entrega-lhe a chave do quarto onde iria passar a noite e sua Chansey acompanha-a. O quarto era pequeno, parecia um quadrado onde tanto do lado esquerdo como do direito havia uma cama com uma única cómoda. Á frente, uma janela e havia uma estante com vários livros. A Chansey parece desejar-lhe boa noite apesar de ainda nem serem horas de jantar. Arisa atirou com a mala para um canto atirando-se para cima de uma das camas.

"Isto é fantástico!" Disse alto para si. "Então é esta a vida de treinador que tanto falam… viajar pelo mundo, fazendo amigos, competindo com os nossos Pokémons, é realmente demais," sentou-se esticando os braços. "Tenho que telefonar aos meus pais para dizer que cheguei bem. Vou usar o telefone do centro em vez de gastar saldo do meu telemóvel."

Ergueu-se e saiu do quarto.

Blazing ergue a cabeça subitamente quando houve um som vindo do exterior. Encontrava-se sozinho naquele quarto branco e gélido. Ele olha para fora de uma das janelas, mas não vê nada. Ele sente que algo de mau vai acontecer e normalmente a sua intuição não era de falhar. Em breve a noite cairá e com ela a escuridão.

"_Shadow Team…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Blazing parece muito preocupado apesar de saber que a Shadow Team não se encontra por perto… certo? Bom, comentem e me digam aquilo que pensam ^.0


	5. Sarilhos em Oldale

**A/N:** Devo dizer que não foi nada fácil a realização deste capítulo (falta de inspiração – algo que de vez em quando parece assombrar nós escritores…) De qualquer forma, mais demorado ou não, aqui está ele, o novo capítulo da série :)

* * *

"_Escova os dentes todos os dias após cada refeição, não te esqueças de verificar se tens sempre tudo contigo e mais importante ainda, não te esqueças de reabastecer em cada sítio que parares Arisa."_

Arisa não se contem em rebolar os olhos, revelando um leve sorriso no processo. "Está certo mãe, eu não esqueço, não te preocupes." Suspirou baixinho, mirando a imagem de sua mãe presente no ecrã do telefone do centro.

Sua mãe continuou mencionando pequenos detalhes que Arisa nunca iria se lembrar para o resto da viagem, mas que mesmo assim pareceu interessada em ouvir. Apesar de ter saído de casa a um dia, já achava a sensação de estar longe e por sua conta estranha. Era sempre bom ouvir a voz confortante de quem a criou. Ouviu seu pai rindo no fundo e este logo apareceu no ecrã.

"_Não oiças mais a tua mãe Arisa, já és crescidinha o suficiente para cuidar de ti. Quero que saibas que confiamos em ti e te vamos sempre apoiar naquilo que precisares."_

Arisa riu para si, mostrando um largo sorriso para o ecrã para que seus pais pudessem ver. "Obrigado, eu sei que se preocupam comigo e agradeço o apoio. Isto é tudo aquilo com que sempre sonhei e vou-me esforçar para ser uma boa treinadora. Bem, já faz tarde, eu vou dando noticias, até á próxima!"

Despediu-se dos seus pais, desligando o videofone com um suspiro alegre – sentia-se feliz com o apoio dos seus pais. Espreguiçou os braços bocejando, dissera que se esforçaria para ser uma boa treinadora, mas agora lembrava-se quem ainda não possuía um único Pokémon. A imagem de Blazing vem-lhe á cabeça, adoraria tê-lo como seu primeiro companheiro mas não possuía a coragem de lhe pedir. A ideia de ser rejeitada parecia-lhe demasiado penosa.

Suspirou algo frustrada e levantou-se. Nessa altura Brendan entrara no centro carregando um saco de plástico e acompanhado por Mudkip. Dirige-se a ele acenando.

"Boa noite, estiveste por fora bastante tempo. Que fizeste?"

"Quem és tu para me questionar? Minha mãe?" brincou, pousando o saco. "Tive treinando tal como te tinha dito e quando cheguei lembrei-me de ir ao mercado."

Mostrou o que havia comprado, desde poções a antídotos e até alguma comida Pokémon enlatada, Brendan havia pensado em tudo. Arisa apenas lhe sorriu.

"Como deves calcular, não me lembrei de comprar nada disso," confessou.

Brendan rebolou os olhos. "Não me admira… amanhã de manhã passamos no mercado para te precaveres," encostou o dedo indicador na testa da amiga. "Começa a prestar atenção, Arisa, isto são coisas que tens de começar a ter noção como treinadora."

Arisa acenou uma vez com a cabeça, dando a entender que compreendia. Brendan pousa o seu saco de compras num dos sofás do centro, retirando a pequena Pokébola do seu cinto. Arisa mirou-o.

"Vais retornar Mudkip? Não devíamos ir jantar primeiro?"

O jovem riu. "Esta não é a Pokébola de Mudkip… mas não se encontra vazia."

"Capturas-te um Pokémon?" exclamou, mais alto do que realmente pretendia. "Quando?"

"Sshh!" alertou-a. "Perto de Oldale, é um Seedot."

Com ambas as mãos sobre a boca, Arisa riu, parecia mais satisfeita que o próprio Brendan. "Posso vê-lo?"

Brendan pressionou o botão e a Pokébola aumentou de tamanho até preencher a sua mão. Soltou a sua primeira captura no chão, uma luz branca dando forma ao pequeno Seedot.

"Seedot," aproximou-se. "Sou Brendan, o teu treinador e esta é Arisa, uma amiga."

Arisa também se aproximou. "Ele tem uma forma tão engraçada! Parece uma semente… mas… ele está bem?"

Brendan observava o mesmo que Arisa, seu Seedot parecia realmente estranho. Estava imóvel, seus olhos negros fixando algo intensamente, parecia uma estátua.

"Hei pequeno," Brendan tenta despertá-lo. "Está tudo bem contigo?"

"_O que se passa contigo?"_ Pergunta Mudkip tocando no Pokémon ao de leve com a sua pata azul.

Subitamente o Pokémon entra num estado de fúria e ataca Mudkip sem razão aparente. O pequeno Pokémon azul leva um bruto ataque do seu suposto companheiro. Era certamente o ataque de Bide. Mudkip cai no chão inconsciente.

"_Isso foi por me teres atacado pelas costas!"_ Grita Seedot. Ele então vira-se para Brendan que estava tanto assustado como confuso com o seu comportamento. Arisa já se havia afastado para sua própria segurança. _"E isto será por me teres acertado com a Pokébola com tanta força!"_

Seedot lança-se a Brendan, mas ele rapidamente segura a Pokébola e retorna Seedot a ele. Piscou os olhos confusos, respirando mais intensamente com os nervos. A enfermeira Joy aparece naquele momento.

"Está tudo bem por aqui?" perguntou olhando em volta. "Pareceu-me ter ouvido algo."

Arisa acenou uma vez com a cabeça, não abrindo a boca para responder. Brendan demorou uns segundos, mas eventualmente confirmou que estava tudo bem. A enfermeira então regressa ao seu local de trabalho, deixando os dois jovens nos seus pensamentos.

"Mas que raio foi isso?" Arisa finalmente fala.

Brendan encolheu os ombros. "Eu sei lá. Ele subitamente atacou Mudkip e quase que me saltava em cima," olhou para a Pokébola que continha Seedot. "Algo me diz que não vai ser fácil domesticar este…"

Mudkip é recolhido á sua Pokébola, Brendan sentindo-se algo frustrado com aquela primeira derrota do seu Pokémon principiante – ser derrotado por um dos seus próprios Pokémons, com certeza ninguém havia ouvido tal coisa antes. Levou a Pokébola com Mudkip a Joy que pareceu ainda mais confusa por voltar a ver aquele Pokémon nas suas mãos. Reprimiu Brendan por não lhe ter dado ouvidos e deixar seu Pokémon descansar devidamente. Assim que o sermão terminou voltou para junto de Arisa que o aguardava na sala de espera lendo um artigo de uma revista sobre o mais recente campeão da liga Pokémon de Hoenn.

Passou por ela fazendo sinal com a cabeça e ambos seguiram para o refeitório do centro. Era um espaço pequeno, tinha cerca de vinte mesas e um balcão ao fundo com 'self-service'. Arisa e Brendan pegam num tabuleiro e prosseguem em escolher as suas refeições. Sentam-se numa das mesas e começam a comer.

"Enfermeira Joy disse que Blazing irá ficar muito melhor depois dos cuidados que recebeu hoje…" Arisa falou criando uma conversa.

"Óptimo, em breve ele ficará bom."

"Suponho que sim…"

Não era preciso conhecer Arisa há muito tempo para perceber que algo a perturbava naquela resposta. Brendan engole o que estava mastigando e suspira cruzando os braços. "Estás mesmo assim tão apegada a ele?"

Seguiu-se um silêncio, Arisa pensando no que Brendan havia falado com ela naquela manhã. Decidiu falar a verdade. "Eu sei que é pouco tempo… mas desde da primeira vez que o vi que senti uma ligação. Mas entendo que ele é um Pokémon selvagem e não o posso obrigar a ficar comigo."

"E sendo selvagem qualquer um o pode capturar. Porque não o fazes? Eu ajudava-te tal como combinamos, Mudkip até tem a vantagem do elemento."

"Não!" soou irritada. "Tal como disse não o quero forçar a nada. Essa hipótese está fora de questão."

Brendan encolheu os ombros. "Como querias, mas ao menos pergunta-lhe se gostava de ser o teu primeiro Pokémon."

"Nada que já não tenha pensado em fazer… apenas preciso de ganhar coragem para tal. A ideia de ele não querer parece que…"

Subitamente as luzes apagam-se, as poucas pessoas que ali se encontravam começando a assobiar e a falar mais alto. Joy entra no refeitório com uma lanterna pedindo silêncio.

"Não se preocupem, o quadro deve ter ido abaixo, eu irei tratar disso já. Por favor mantenham a calma."

"Eu não me daria a esse trabalho…" Disse uma voz vinda das sombras.

Arisa e Brendan ergueram-se da mesa simultaneamente, seus olhos se esforçando para captar algo na escuridão do local. Enfermeira Joy girou com a lanterna assustada e esta acaba captando algo na porta de entrada para o refeitório. A fraca lanterna não iluminava muito, mas pela estrutura dava para perceber que se tratava de um rapaz alto com postura. O jovem caminha para o interior do refeitório de forma algo sinistra, mesmo sob a fraca luz da lanterna da enfermeira – esta, que agora tremia nas suas mãos. – Era possível captar um leve sorriso no seu rosto.

"Jovens treinadores," falou. "Desde já vos dou as minhas mais sinceras desculpas por interromper o vosso jantar. Não se alarmem muito com a nossa presença, não é da nossa intenção magoar ninguém."

"_Ele disse 'nós'?"_ Arisa questionou para si.

Foi ai que então reparou, bem como toda a gente naquele refeitório. Atrás do rapaz havia um pequeno grupo, talvez de cinco ou seis membros, todos vestidos de calças e um casaco curto negro.

O rapaz começa a caminhar por entre os treinadores, seus paços tranquilos e confiantes. "Perdidos pelas trevas… salvos por elas. Neste mundo, não existe lado bom nem lado mau, apenas pessoas com interesses diferentes." Aproximou-se da enfermeira Joy, agarrando o pulso desta com firmeza fazendo com que ela deixasse cair a lanterna. "Eu simplesmente procuro algo aqui, um Pokémon, mais especificamente um Growlithe brilhante," perante a descrição o coração de Arisa disparou. "Por acaso não estão alojando nenhum com estas semelhanças?"

"Vocês causam todo este alarme só por causa de um Growlithe?" Brendan falou sem medo, cruzando seus braços sobre o peito de seguida. "Poderiam passar muito mais despercebidos só para obter informações de um Pokémon raro," soltou um riso. "Ladrões, nunca irei compreender a sua idiotice."

"Brendan…" Arisa sussurrou.

O rapaz largou o pulso da enfermeira, voltando toda a sua atenção ao rapaz que se encontrava ao fundo da sala. Nem por momentos o achou corajoso por tentar os enfrentar – ignorância levava pessoas a fazerem coisas estúpidas. Riu-se mas seu ar já se apresentava mais sério.

"Ladrões?" Voltou a rir. "Rapaz, ladrões são idiotas desesperados, fantoches fáceis de manobrar com muito pouco. Não te atrevas a comparar esta organização com ladrões reles de rua."

A sua voz era severa apesar de não parecer irritado. Caminhou para onde Brendan e Arisa estavam, revelando um pouco mais de si com a proximidade. Tinha cabelo negro pelas orelhas e algo despenteado. Uma fita vermelha na testa dava volume á franja para que esta não lhe chegasse aos olhos castanhos. Vestia umas calças escuras e uma capa vermelha cobria o seu dorso.

Brendan encosta-se quando ele se aproxima de si. Tinha que admitir que a sua presença o intimidava bastante.

"Nunca te ensinaram a não julgar um livro pela sua capa?" falou para Brendan. "Eu apenas quero recuperar algo que nos pertence, ou seja, esse Growlithe."

"Ele não é vosso!" Arisa gritou.

"Arisa!" Brendan gritou-lhe para trás.

Os olhos escuros do rapaz pareciam ter brilhado no escuro. Com um sorriso nos lábios vizinhou-se de Arisa, assustando a jovem. Os seus punhos se encontravam fechados, como se tentasse controlar algo dentro de si. O rapaz segurou-lhe o rosto com a mão direita.

"Diz-me jovem," sussurrou. "Sabes de que Pokémon estou a falar? Teria muito gosto que me levasses até ele. Claro que te compensaria bastante…"

Subitamente a mão direita de Arisa encontra a face esquerda do rapaz. "O que é que vocês querem com Blazing?"

O rapaz a larga, segurando o seu próprio rosto em dor. Olhou-a com olhos de raiva. "Sua grande…!"

Sobre o calor do momento, Brendan prega uma forte investida no rapaz, fazendo com que este se desequilibrasse e caísse. Brendan agarra no pulso de Arisa com força. "Arisa vamos!"

Deu um pontapé na saída de emergência que se encontrava ali perto abrindo-a. Assobiou para o resto das pessoas os seguirem – muitos treinadores já haviam soltado alguns dos seus Pokémons para segurar os restantes membros que pareciam algo desorganizados com o seu líder no chão. Brendan pensou juntar-se á batalha por momentos, mas lembrara-se que naquele momento apenas tinha Seedot do seu lado. Ignorou a sua ansiedade de lutar e saiu atrás de Arisa.

**X**

Blazing entra em modo de alerta ao ouvir agitação vinda de algures. Havia conseguido sair do quarto – não que isso tivesse sido difícil, visto que a porta nem se encontrava trancada. – E se encontrava num corredor sozinho. Continuou o seu caminho pelo corredor, notava que já andava melhor mas mesmo assim não queria causar esforços desnecessários, por isso, caminhava lentamente.

Chegou á entrada principal e seu instinto lhe indicava que algo estava errado. Não havia ninguém ali, nem uma Chancey se apresentava atrás do balcão, estava tudo estranhamente silencioso. Questionasse de onde havia vindo a agitação que não há muito ouvira. Decidiu explorar o local, mas pouco caminhou até voltar a parar e franzir os olhos.

"_Quanto tempo planeias ficar ai atrás e espionar-me?"_ rosnou para trás.

Por segundos nada havia acontecido até que houve alguém a rir. Uma figura sombria salta graciosamente para cima do balcão principal, era um cão negro com uma caveira na testa. Blazing o reconheceu e isso lhe causou arrepios.

O jovem Pokémon não hesita em mostrar-lhe os dentes. _"Boa noite mestre,"_ olhou-o. _"Sabe que tem sido alvo de muita conversa ultimamente?"_

Blazing o mirou por momentos. O Pokémon era um Houndour, conhecido por Skull entre muitos. Skull, tal como Blazing no passado, estava associado á Shadow Team onde se haviam conhecido. Skull na realidade tinha sido um dos jovens aprendizes de Blazing e um dos com maior sucesso.

Skull saltou do balcão para o chão, caminhando lentamente em direcção a Blazing. _"A sua fuga foi brilhante, não poderia esperar menos do meu mestre."_

"_Foi mais simples do que possas imaginar,"_ comentou. _"Sem a ajuda de Denji não o teria conseguido."_

Parou, olhando Blazing nos olhos. _"Denji… calculei que fosse ele com esta louca ideia, na realidade, não se fala de outra coisa lá na base,"_ subitamente Skull ajoelha-se sobre uma pata da frente. _"Mestre! Por favor ignore as ordens de Denji e regresse comigo á Shadow Team. Ninguém o culpa por seguir ordens, mas esta perseguição irá acabar mal se não devolver o diamante de Arceus!"_

Blazing soltou um riso. _"Quem te disse que eu ainda possuía o colar? Há muito que me livrei dele e honestamente é-me impossível neste momento saber a sua localização exacta."_

"_Não goze!"_ rosnou, erguendo-se em posição de ataque. _"Sabemos que o diamante se encontra nesta zona. Vai-me dizer que o facto de estar aqui é pura coincidência?"_

Agora Blazing apresentava um ar confuso. _"De que falas? Eu joguei o colar num rio pouco depois de ter escapado á Shadow Team."_

"_Mentiroso!"_ Skull rosnou ainda mais alto, mostrando a sua fileira de dentes. _"Não admito que meu próprio mestre, a quem devo todos os meus conhecimentos, me minta na cara e me ache idiota o suficiente para acreditar… Não tolerarei!"_

Abrindo a boca, Skull preparava-se para lanchar um mar de chamas em direcção a Blazing. Tendo a sua ferida em consideração, Blazing sabia que lhe era impossível escapar sem pelo menos se magoar ainda mais. Ficou em posição de defesa mas por qualquer motivo Skull havia cancelado seu ataque.

O jovem Houndour fica em silêncio olhando para Blazing. Após um bocado, acabou por questionar. _"O que é essa liga na sua pata traseira?"_

O corpo de Blazing relaxa face ao cancelamento do ataque. Olha para a sua própria ferida e de novo para Skull. _"Fui apanhado por uma armadilha da Shadow Team, isto ainda se encontra em fase de recuperação…"_

Skull fez uma careta de profundo desagrado. Voltou suas costas a Blazing dirigindo-se para a porta de saída. Blazing acompanha seu movimento com os olhos.

"_Não vais lutar comigo?"_

A porta automática abriu-se e Skull virou-se para trás. _"Meu Mestre uma vez disse-me que o orgulho era algo muito importante… Acabar com alguém indefeso vai contra os meus ensinamentos. Mas aviso, o dia irá chegar em que o estudante superará seu mestre."_

"_Então para isso terás que deixar de parte todos os teus sentimentos,"_ Skull pareceu confuso. _"Atacar-me com um ataque de fogo? Não estavas a levar a luta a sério, ensinei-te melhor que isso, Skull."_

Houndour baixou a cabeça entendendo as suas palavras e com isso abandonou o centro. Blazing gostaria de conversar mais com Skull, saber de Denji entre outras coisas, mas isso era o menor das suas preocupações naquele momento. A presença de Skull apenas podia significar uma coisa – a Shadow Team estava ali.

**X**

Arisa corre o mais depressa que pode atrás do grupo de treinadores. Todos fugiam para o norte da pequena vila, a enfermeira Joy já chamando a polícia através de um telemóvel. Brendan eventualmente juntasse ao grupo mas aparentava um ar preocupado. Ao olhar para trás Arisa logo percebeu porquê. Aquele grupo de trajes negros os perseguia com Pokémons já soltos das suas esferas. Eram Mightyenas, Haunters e Duskulls, claramente fora do nível de qualquer treinador que ali estivesse.

Ouviu-se o grito da enfermeira a mandar todos pararem. Estavam na entrada norte da vila que dava para o meio selvagem, sendo noite, era extremamente perigoso aventurarem-se por ali, sendo que muitos nem conheciam a área. Nessa altura, o grupo alcança-os.

Os Pokémons rugiam para os treinadores e os olhavam intensamente, ninguém se atrevia a enfrentá-los. Por entre o grupo, o jovem que Brendan havia derrubado, apresenta-se novamente. Desta vez o seu sorriso enigmático havia desaparecido, sendo substituído por um ar severo.

"Esta brincadeira acaba aqui," falou irritado. "Se julgam que esta organização é uma fantochada então estão redondamente enganados…" começou a andar em direcção a Arisa. "Diz-me onde está o Pokémon que procuro, ou eu…"

"Nem mais um passo!" Brendan gritou, colocando-se em frente de Arisa. "Ela não tem nada a haver com vocês, por isso deixem-na em paz!"

O rapaz franziu. "A partir do momento que interfira com os nossos planos ela tem muito a haver connosco. Agora, sem mais interrupções; dá-me a informação que necessito!"

Agarrou no colar de Brendan jogando-o para o lado, Arisa gritou pelo seu amigo no momento que o rapaz se preparava para a agarrar e uma corrente de chamas foi lançada contra ele. O rapaz escapa a tempo de sofrer uma forte queimadura ao saltar para trás. Arisa também se desequilibrou e acabou caindo no chão. A atenção de todos concentrasse na fonte das chamas, e para surpresa de Arisa e Brendan, era Blazing quem as havia lançado. Calmamente, o pequeno Pokémon de fogo aproxima-se de Arisa, ficando de frente para o rapaz que a tentara agredir.

"Blazing…" Arisa sussurrou, um sorriso no seu rosto.

O rapaz mirou o cenário com desdém, ele e Blazing trocando uns olhares bastante intensos. Logo sorriu. "Blazing? Vejo que muito mudou em tão pouco tempo," riu, mesmo bastante entretido. "Não tenho tempo para compreender isto… Growlithe ou Blazing não interessa, és tu quem eu procuro. Agora…" uma Pokébola surgiu nas suas mãos. "Duvido que me dês aquilo que quero facilmente, portanto prepara-te!"

Blazing colocasse imediatamente em posição de ataque, enquanto o jovem se prepara para soltar o seu Pokémon contido na Pokébola. Mas, quando ambos pareciam prontos a atacar um ao outro, um uivar gélido quebra a concentração. O líder do grupo irrita-se.

"Mas que raio com tanta interrupção?"

"A missão fica por aqui…" disse uma voz.

Ali, em cima do telhado de uma casa, estava um jovem rapaz vergando um longo casaco que lhe cobria praticamente todas a feições faciais. Ao seu lado, estava um Houndour, ambos apresentado uma atitude relaxada. O rapaz de cabelo negro pareceu não apreciar a chegada daquele novo membro.

"De que falas? A missão está longe de ser concluída."

Virou-lhe as costas. "Como vês aconteceram muitos imprevistos. Temos que dar estas novas informações antes de prosseguir com o quer que seja. Nós vamos."

E com aquelas palavras desapareceu nas sombras com o seu Houndour, deixando o rapaz que liderava o grupo ainda mais frustrado do que já estava. Ajeitou a capa vermelha, olhando para Blazing intensamente, como se o avisando que não ficariam por ali.

"Parece que está concluído por esta noite!" disse, apesar de não parecer muito entusiasmado. "Considerem-se com sorte, mas acreditem que nos voltaram a ver," e apontou directamente para Arisa. "Tu principalmente, eu começava a vigiar as minhas costas."

Mais rápido que qualquer olhar ali pudesse perceber, jogou uma bola de fumo negro para o chão e assim que dissipou, o grupo havia desaparecido.

* * *

**A/N:** Bem, deixo-vos com muita questão e mistério no ar :) Não percam os próximos capítulos!


	6. Ruby: A primeira captura!

**A/N:** Finalmente outro capítulo! Para ser sincera tive alguma dificuldade em começar este capítulo, mas depois penso que acabei bem. Ele até é compridinho, por isso tem muito com que se entreterem! Como sempre, as vossas opiniões me farão muito feliz!

* * *

Após o pânico passar, todos os treinadores regressam ao centro. Juntam-se na sala de espera onde a conversam e discutem alto acerca dos recentes eventos. A confusão é um factor comum pois a razão do ataque é incompreensível. Arisa e Brendan se encontram sentados, o jovem treinador com os olhos fechados e braços cruzados perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos, tendo alguma dificuldade em se concentrar com toda a barulheira á sua volta. Arisa massaja a cabeça de Blazing que se encontra sentado á sua frente, este não parece se importar embora também não parecesse interessado no carinho.

Enfermeira Joy apresenta-se com um microfone. "Por favor acalmem-se!" ela pede, ao fim de um tempo eventualmente toda a gente se acalma. "Não sei do que se trata mas a policia já se encontra a inspeccionar o refeitório onde se deu o primeiro ataque e o exterior onde o grupo nos perseguiu. Neste momento o centro e toda a Oldale se encontra segura, portanto peço-vos que regressem aos vossos quartos e permitam que as autoridades possam resolver isto. Apenas podemos agradecer que nada de mal nos tenha acontecido…"

Durante a seguinte hora houve inúmeros protestos de treinadores, uns aviam regressado ao quarto pacificamente enquanto outros ainda se encontravam demasiado agitados para poder descansar seja lá o que fosse. Ao fim daquela hora de barulho, a grande maioria já havia cedido ao cansaço e regressado ao quarto. Arisa e Brendan haviam feito o mesmo, após Brendan ter andado de um lado para o outro no corredor a afugentar os nervos.

O quarto onde estavam era simples. Havia duas camas de cada lado, uma janela ao fundo com cortinas simples, uma cómoda pequena e uma casa de banho privada. Brendan escolhe a sua cama ao atirar o seu corpo para cima dela, liberta Mudkip da sua Pokébola no processo.

"Mas que raio foi aquilo?" o jovem perguntou, embora para ninguém em particular.

Blazing afastou-se indo para a janela onde se pôs a observar o exterior. Arisa sentou-se na berma da cama, começando a descalçar as sapatilhas.

"Eu não sei…"

Brendan notou o que a sua amiga queria dizer realmente com uma resposta tão vaga, apenas não possuía a coragem para tal, então ele falou por ela. "Eles estavam atrás de um Growlithe," e apontou. "Aquele mais concretamente!"

Blazing nesse instante virou para trás, olhando Brendan de tal forma intimidante que o rapaz foi obrigado a desviar o olhar. Arisa abanou fortemente a cabeça, amarrotando as suas vestimentas com as mãos. Brendan sussurrou algo, deitando-se confortavelmente na cama.

"Esse Growlithe ainda vai dar mais problemas do que aqueles que meu pai achava…"

E com aquelas palavras virou para o lado para dormir. Arisa manteve a cabeça baixa durante um bocado e assim a manteve até se decidir ir deitar também adormecendo com uma lágrima no canto do olho.

Era tarde, talvez umas 3 ou 4 da manhã e Blazing ainda não havia conseguido adormecer. Não sabia porquê mas as últimas palavras de Brendan haviam lhe dito algo – ele estava a mais. Realmente agora que a Shadow Team sabia que ele se encontrava sobre o cuidado daqueles dois jovens e inexperientes treinadores, ele era agora um sério problema para eles. Não que ele alguma vez tivesse pedido a sua ajuda, mas a realidade é que o estavam a ser e sentia a sua pata a melhorar bastante especialmente depois de ter sido visto e tratado pela enfermeira. Os Humanos já haviam cumprido o seu objectivo para com ele e ele claro estava agradecido por isso, mas não podia ficar ali e causar-lhes mais problemas.

Lentamente, Blazing se pôs de pé. Caminhou até á cama de Arisa onde observou a jovem treinadora dormindo durante algum tempo. Não desgostava totalmente da jovem, seu instinto desde muito cedo que lhe dizia que ela era possuía um bom coração e certamente seria uma boa treinadora. Restou-lhe apenas desejar boa sorte para o seu futuro antes de sair do quarto.

Sentia que já não lhe doía tanto a pata á medida que atravessava o corredor. Andava com cuidado, mas já se sentia mais á vontade para pousar a pata de vez em quando para se ir habituando. Parou quando chegou á entrada principal do centro e lá viu a Chancey. Evadir o olhar da Chancey era na realidade uma tarefa demasiado fácil para ele – caso estivesse em boas condições. Naquela situação não tinha a certeza se conseguia mas estava disposto a tentar. Isto até ouvir uma voz atrás dele…

"Então já nos vais deixar…"

Olhou para trás em susto, ficando surpreso por ver Arisa e ainda mais por não se ter apercebido da chegada dela.

"_O quê?"_ olhou-a.

A jovem, nos seus pijamas da Skitty, baixou a cabeça. "Eu… desculpa se fiz algo de errado contigo. Acho que ás vezes não sei quais as melhores decisões a tomar," e olhou-o nos olhos, seus olhos esmeralda expressando toda a tristeza que sentia. "Se desejas mesmo ir embora, claro que não te irei parar, mas… por favor, reconsidera. Ainda não recuperaste totalmente e aquilo que Brendan disse… não importa, eu…" e sua voz falhou por momentos. "Eu sinto mesmo uma ligação contigo, não te sei responder porquê mas sinto-o. Honestamente, e isto é ridículo de perguntar visto que mal nos conhecemos, mas pensei mesmo em pedir-te que fosses o meu primeiro Pokémon."

Os olhos de Blazing arregalaram com as ultimas palavras. Ela queria que ele fosse seu parceiro? Não compreendia, mal conheci-a e ela a ele, porque razão sentiria aquilo?

Arisa suspirou fundo, como se o facto de ter revelado tudo o que sentia a tornava mais leve. Sorriu, embora tristemente. "A decisão é tua. Só quero o teu bem, Blazing."

E assim virou costas para regressar ao quarto. Blazing, indignado como nunca antes estivera, permaneceu no mesmo lugar pensando seriamente nas palavras da jovem treinadora. O que havia ele feito para ela se pegar tanto? Teria assim tanta pena dele? Que motivos a levavam a querer ficar com ele? Seria mesmo só instinto? Blazing não sabia responder a nenhuma das suas questões e muito menos respondê-las.

"_O que faço agora?"_

**X**

Os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram aquela fina cortina que tapava a janela. Pouco a pouco, a luz se espalhou pelo quarto até eventualmente clarear os rostos dos jovens treinadores. Arisa puxou os seus cobertores para cima de si, em tentativa de afugentar a luz de cima de si. Brendan ainda virou costas e ai permaneceu por mais uns minutos, mas o jovem acaba mesmo por se levantar e senta-se na borda na cama bocejando.

Sorriu para si mesmo ao ver Arisa coberta com os lençóis. Decidiu não a acordar para já, indo primeiro tomar o seu duche, vestir-se, arrumar a sua mochila e só depois é que abanou Arisa na sua cama.

"Hora de levantar menina…"

Arisa abriu um olho sonolento, virando-se para o lado tentando ignorar Brendan. Ele desta vez tomou um método mais bruto, puxando os lençóis para fora expondo Arisa.

"Hei!" ela protestou, agora bem acordada.

"'Hei' nada, está na hora. Vamos."

Algo contrariada ao início, mas Arisa eventualmente também se levanta. Sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na cama esfregando os olhos e após bocejar, olhou para a janela do quarto e lá viu Blazing espreitando para fora. Um largo sorriso imediatamente se formou em seu rosto – ele não havia ido embora, decidiu ficar. O jovem Growlithe notou que ela o olhava, mas não ligou indo mesmo embora do quarto.

Arisa não se importou com a indiferença do cachorro, ele havia decidido ficar e isso significava muito para ela – tinha sido a sua decisão. Vestiu-se rapidamente, arrumou as suas coisas e saiu ao encontro de Brendan que havia ido buscar os seus Pokémons. Ambos dirigem-se então para a cantina onde tomam o pequeno-almoço.

Mudkip e Blazing comeram lado a lado e enquanto isso Brendan mirava a Pokébola de Seedot. Arisa sabia o que ia na mente dele. Ele tinha de alimentar Seedot mas notava-se um sério receio nele em soltar a criatura. Quem sabe o que poderia causar desta vez? Após muita reflexão, Brendan opta mesmo por o soltar. Já tinha preparado a sua taça de comida, por isso soltou Seedot perto dela. A pequena semente nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ninguém, enfiando a sua cabeça na taça para comer. Brendan e Arisa suspiraram de alívio, podendo comer em paz. Aquele sossego, no entanto, apenas durou até todos terem comido seu pequeno-almoço, pois mal Seedot acaba o seu comer, foge para onde se encontrava o buffet e começa a resmungar algo. Envergonhado, Brendan retorna o seu Pokémon para o conforto da Pokébola.

Os dois então partem de Oldale não esquecendo de agradecer a enfermeira Joy pela sua simpatia. Após um último olhar sobre Oldale, a pequena vila que havia sido mais agitada do que aquilo que originalmente pensavam, rumam em direcção á rua 102.

**X**

Iniciando o seu percurso, Brendan toma a pequena Pokébola de Seedot e observa-a por um momento. Sabia que teria de trabalhar muito para domar, por assim dizer, o seu Seedot, mas não sabia bem como o fazer nem como iria começar. Seedot não o ouvia e o seu comportamento agressivo certamente não ajudava. Voltou a guardar a Pokébola, colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos das calças de fato de treino acelerando um pouco mais o seu passo.

Brendan observa Arisa e Blazing um pouco mais atrás – havia algo de estranho ali. Arisa caminhava de cabeça baixa ao lado do Growlithe, parecia meia triste ou profundamente pensativa. E foi ai que Brendan se lembrou.

"Arisa, e que tal capturares um Pokémon para ti?" questionou subitamente.

A jovem parou a pouco espaços do amigo, ergueu a cabeça revelando um ar confuso. "Como?"

Brendan sorriu então. "Não és oficialmente uma treinadora ainda, precisas de um Pokémon teu para efectuares o registo," olhou em volta. "Esta rua é boa para principiantes como nós, os Pokémons também são mais abundantes nesta área. Anda, Mudkip ajuda-te."

A jovem colocou uma mão por baixo do queixo, olhando para Brendan com um suave sorriso desenhado nos seus lábios. "Não tenho outra hipótese… vais mesmo permitir que eu use o teu Mudkip?"

Assim que terminou a sua frase, Brendan liberta o seu primeiro Pokémon. Este esticou as patas da frente, enquanto ouvia Brendan a explicar o que ele havia de fazer. Imediatamente, o pequeno Pokémon azul foi para o lado de Arisa, recebendo um carinho dela.

"Óptimo! Que Pokémon é que eu posso tentar capturar?..."

Brendan revirou os olhos, apontando discretamente para a sua direita. "E que tal aquele ali?"

O olhar de Arisa imediatamente seguiu o movimento de braço de Brendan e captou o mesmo que ele. Ao pé de uma árvore, não muito longe de onde eles se encontravam, estava um pequeno Pokémon branco que usava o que parecia um capacete verde, esticava os seus pequenos braços na tentativa de apanhar uma amora do ramo da árvore. A Pokédex de Arisa identificou o Pokémon como sendo Ralts. A jovem engoliu a seco ao sentir os nervos no seu interior.

Brendan riu. "Força! Mudkip está sob o teu controle."

Arisa acenou a cabeça determinada. "Ok, vamos lá Mudkip! Começa com…" hesitou por uns segundos "Tackle!"

Rapidamente o pequeno Pokémon meio aquático meio terra entra em acção. Correu em direcção ao seu adversário, pregando uma forte investida no desprevenido Ralts. O Pokémon psíquico levantou-se com esforço e meio atordoado, tentou ver o que se passava por debaixo do seu enorme capacete verde.

"_Hum… Desculpa, mas…"_ a voz sugeria que era uma fêmea. _"Porque é que atacaste-me?"_

Se fosse possível haver um grande ponto de interrogação em cima da cabeça de Mudkip, era ai que ele estaria. Mudkip levantou uma sobrancelha mas ainda assim respondeu. "Isto é uma batalha, Ralts! Levanta as tuas defesas!"

Sem aviso, e por sua própria iniciativa, Mudkip disparou uma Water Gun com Ralts como alvo. No entanto, nunca chegou ao seu destino, já que Ralts usara o poder da sua mente para mudar o curso da água que por sua vez acertou na árvore onde finalmente caiu a amora que Ralts tanto queria.

A jovem Ralts ajustou o seu capacete, apercebendo-se da amora que finalmente havia caído. Com um largo sorriso no seu rosto, caminhou para a amora e a ajuntou do chão satisfeita. Arisa e Brendan olhavam incrédulos.

Brendan coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. "E que tal… atirares a Pokébola agora?" acabou por sugerir.

Arisa acenou a cabeça. "Vou… tentar."

A jovem treinadora retirou pela primeira vez uma das suas Pokébolas, aumentando o seu tamanho na sua mãe após pressionar o botão. Com força e precisão, ela atira o dispositivo esférico em direcção á Ralts e uma luz vermelha envolve o pequeno Pokémon, capturando-a no seu interior. A amora cai das mãos de Ralts assim que a sua tentativa de captura é efectuada. A Pokébola caiu ao seu lado movendo-se lentamente de um lado para o outro. Para espanto de todos, Ralts deu pouca luta e a Pokébola rápido volta ao seu estado normal – a captura tinha sido um sucesso.

É então que Arisa deu um pequeno salto de felicidade. "Consegui!" E seu rosto revelava toda a felicidade que sentia. "Capturei o meu primeiro Pokémon! Obrigada Brendan," deixou o seu amigo corado quando o abraçou e correu para pegar na Pokébola. "Obrigada pela ajuda Mudkip." Disse, passando a mão pela cabeça do Pokémon azul.

Arisa queria libertar o seu novo Pokémon para a conhecer, mas encontrava-se algo receosa com a reacção que o Pokémon podia ter. Só desejava que não fosse nem semelhante á reacção de Seedot com Brendan. Soltou um longo suspiro, e soltou a pequena Ralts. O Pokémon revelou-se como ainda estando meia atordoada, olhando em volta á procura da sua amora que já não se encontrava nos seus baços. Arisa sorriu timidamente, pegando na amora e limpando-a.

"Aqui tens pequenina," disse, entregando a amora á Ralts que a aceitou num sorriso. "Chamo-me Arisa Amamiya e serei a tua treinadora a partir de agora."

Ralts deu a sua primeira dentada na amora, mirando a jovem á sua frente com curiosidade. Nessa altura, Blazing havia se aproximado para ver de perto a captura de Arisa, Brendan fez o mesmo. Em segundos a pequena Ralts encontrava-se cercada de estranhos o que a assustou. Comeu o resto da amora numa só dentada, virando-lhes costas e puxando o seu capacete mais para baixo em tentativa de se esconder.

Brendan riu. "Bom, ao menos não me parece ter problemas de temperamento. Também lhe vais dar um apelido?"

A jovem treinadora pegou em Ralts nos seus braços com calma, tendo cuidado com seus movimentos para não a assustar. "Pois com certeza," garantiu, começando a pensar num nome. "Gosto deste corno que tem a sair do seu capacete, faz-me lembrar um diamante ou algo semelhante… acho que, Ruby será um bom-nome."

"Ruby?" Repete Brendan. "Tu lá sabes, até não é mau."

A pequena Ralts estremece nos braços da sua nova treinadora. _"R-Ruby?..." _questionou a si mesma.

"_É o teu nome,"_ informou Blazing, sentado ao seu lado algo curioso. _"Certos Humanos gostam de apelidar os seus Pokémons, Arisa é um deles."_

Corando por debaixo do capacete verde, Ruby sorriu timidamente. Olhou nos olhos da sua treinadora que lhe mostrava o rosto mais simpático que alguma vez havia visto num Humano. Seus olhos então focaram Blazing novamente. _"E… és o meu parceiro?"_ perguntou na inocência.

Blazing pareceu resmungar interiormente. Tudo o que lhe vinha á mente era o momento que havia tido com Arisa na noite anterior – a proposta de ser o seu parceiro. Para seu próprio espanto, não havia concordado, mas como era possível ver, também não havia posto de lado a hipótese. Blazing sabia que tinha um bom motivo para ficar, talvez as palavras de Arisa haviam-lhe dito alguma coisa, mas sabia que tinha sido o seu instinto a tomar a decisão de ficar por mais um tempo. _"Não."_ Simplesmente respondeu.

Ruby escondeu seu rosto com a resposta seca, encolhendo-se nos braços de Arisa. A jovem por sua vez, parecia contente por ver os dois falarem, embora se questionasse sobre aquilo que falavam. Nesse instante Brendan suspirou fortemente, dando sinal para prosseguirem caminho. Arisa deixou Ruby caminhar por si, indo ter para o lado de Brendan. Mudkip e Ruby caminhavam mais atrás enquanto iam conversando enquanto Blazing permanecia ainda um pouco mais afastado deles. Não que lhe doe-se a andar, mas naquele momento tinha coisas em que pensar e apreciava não ser incomodado.

Ocasionalmente, Ruby olhava para o Pokémon de fogo atrás de si. _"Então… vai regressar ao meio selvagem quando recuperar?"_

Mudkip acenou. _"É isso mesmo! Arisa e Brendan apenas ficaram responsáveis pela sua recuperação. Blazing na realidade não pertence a nenhum deles – é um Pokémon selvagem."_

A pequena Ralts cora. _"E… Ela precisava de um primeiro Pokémon… não é?"_

O Pokémon aquático desenhou um largo sorriso. _"Claro! E é aqui que tu entras, Ruby."_

A pequena Ralts transpirou com algo que lhe tinha vindo á mente. _"Pois, é que… quanto a combates… e-eu…"_

"Vocês são treinadores não são?" A voz de um rapaz interrompeu Ruby.

O pequeno grupo parou quando um jovem rapaz cruzou caminho com eles. Envergava uns calções de ganga pelo joelho e uma t-shirt amarela simples. O jovem, já segurando uma Pokébola na mão, lançou um desafio.

"Se forem treinadores gostava de vos desafiar para um combate. Qualquer um de vocês os dois servirá para o meu treino."

Brendan já sorria com a ideia, quando se lembra que Arisa ainda não havia combatido, nem possuía qualquer experiência de combate entre Pokémons. O rapaz que os desafiara, não aparentava possuir muita experiência também, por isso pensou ser adequado para a sua jovem amiga.

"Arisa, e que tal aceitares tu o desafio? É uma boa forma de ficares a conhecer o teu Pokémon."

Pareceu surpreendida, mas mesmo assim sorriu. "Posso?" Brendan acenou. Arisa procura a sua Ralts. "Vamos, Ruby? Sei que ainda agora nos conhecemos mas acho que isto será um bom começo."

Ruby parecia imóvel. "_Não como tu pensas…"_

Mudkip ergueu uma sobrancelha. _"Então Ruby? Vá, tu és capaz! Vai-te a ele!"_

Dito isto, Mudkip empurra literalmente Ruby para onde o combate iria decorrer. A pequena Ralts tinha ambas as mãos a taparem a boca enquanto seu corpo tremia por todo o lado. O treinador então liberta o seu Pokémon – Zigzagoon. Blazing aproxima-se então do grupo, sentando-se ao pé de Mudkip para observar o combate.

"_Vou ser abandonada depois disto…"_ comentou Ruby, sua voz falhando de vez em quando.

Blazing observou Ruby por uns instantes. Estava claramente nervosa, demasiado na sua opinião, quase que consideraria fora do normal. Por experiência, também conseguia ver a falta de confiança que o Pokémon sentia. _"Isto não vai correr muito bem."_ Comentou com convicção.

Mudkip olhou para o cachorro intrigado com o comentário, mas nada disse. O combate então começou.

"Zigzagoon, começa com Tail Whip!" Gritou o treinador.

"Desvia-te Ruby!" Arisa foi rápida a retaliar.

Zigzagoon avançou em direcção a Ruby a uma velocidade considerável. Ruby por sua vez ficou imóvel. Zigzagoon questiona-se por momentos o porquê da imobilidade do seu adversário, mas prossegue com o ataque. A pequena Ralts ouve o comando de Arisa a ser repetido algumas vezes, mas ela não se consegue mexer mesmo que tentasse. Não o suportava, batalhas onde as habilidades de Pokémons e treinadores eram testadas. Sabia que era fraca, não possuía qualquer qualidade de combate como muitas vezes lhe aviam dito. Não suportava tal embaraço.

"R-Ruby!" Arisa exclamou quando o seu Pokémon corre para fora da batalha, agarrando-se á sua perna tremendo.

Zigzagoon cancela o seu ataque nesse momento, seu treinador olhando para Arisa de modo confuso. "Não me digas que… é só isso que tens?" perguntou, um leve toque de arrogância na voz.

Brendan rapidamente entra no campo de batalha, enquanto Arisa levanta o seu Pokémon assustado nos braços. "Não te preocupes, terás a tua batalha… comigo! Vamos Mudkip, Water Gun!"

Mudkip reage de forma rápida e salta para o campo de batalha lançando um jacto de água ao seu adversário. O Pokémon castanho é jogado para trás, sacudindo o seu pêlo e rugindo para o Pokémon de água. O seu treinador no entanto pareceu ter ficado satisfeito com a troca.

"Muito bem, o verdadeiro combate começa agora! Zigzagoon, usa Tackle seguido de Tail Whip!"

"Tu também, Mudkip!"

Ambos Pokémon lançam-se um contra o outro batendo de cabeça. As suas forças pareciam iguais e cada um fazia força para a sua frente na tentativa de derrubar o outro. Zigzagoon acaba sendo mais esperto e num rápido rodopio, derruba Mudkip com o seu potente Tail Whip. Mudkip rapidamente ergue-se, mas frustrado por ter caído num truque tão básico.

"Tudo bem Mudkip!" Animou Brendan. "Vamos usar uma nova estratégia. Quero que uses Growl e depois Water Gun!"

Mudkip solta o seu grito mais feroz o que faz Zigzagoon recuar. Seguidamente, ele lança outro jacto de água mas Zigzagoon consegue esquivar-se.

O jovem rapaz solta uma gargalhada. "Era esse o teu plano? Vais ter que fazer melhor!" Disse em tom confiante.

Brendan endireita o cabelo e diz: "Eu nunca disse que estava apontando para o teu Pokémon… Mudkip Tackle!"

Quando o rapaz se apercebe do que estava na realidade a acontecer, era tarde demais. Mudkip tinha derrubado uma pequena árvore ali ao pé e com ela deu a forte investida no Zigzagoon. O Pokémon acaba sendo derrotado para desagrado do seu treinador.

"Hei! Como é que… Tu não podes!... Isto não… Isto não fica assim!"

Ele retorna o seu Pokémon e correu dali zangado. Mudkip dá um salto mortal para trás alegre com a sua recente vitória. Brendan dirige-se a Arisa para ver o seu Pokémon. Ruby continuava agarrada a ela, mas tinha adormecido.

"Mas o que foi aquilo?" Brendan questionou-a, sobrancelha erguida.

Arisa apenas subiu os ombros. "Não sei… pareceu-me ter ficado com medo… paralisada até."

Brendan cruzou os braços. "Isto não é bom. Sem um Pokémon capaz de lutar é o mesmo que ainda não teres nenhum…"

"Talvez eu a tenha forçado para lutar muito cedo. Talvez a precise de conhecer melhor antes de fazer isso." Sugeriu.

Brendan acenou em concordância. "Temos que ver bem isso. Bem Arisa, continuemos o nosso caminho?"

Com um sorriso, Arisa respondeu. "Para Petalburg."

* * *

**A/N:** Ha-ha! Parece que Arisa não tem muita sorte com os seus Pokémon pois não? Eu sei, estou sendo algo de mazinha para ela :P Talvez eu compense isto no seu próximo Pokémon… ou não!


	7. A fúria do primeiro ginásio

**A/N:** Já faz uns bons meses que não dava atenção a esta fic… Realmente a escola parece ocupar muito do meu precioso tempo. Bom, de qualquer forma, aqui está mais um capítulo para os meus leitores! Espero que gostem.

* * *

Os jovens treinadores pouco tempo levaram a atravessar o resto da rua 102. Brendan lutando com alguns treinadores que cruzaram o seu caminho com Mudkip e conseguindo mesmo vencer uma batalha com Seedot, embora este o quisesse atacar assim que o combate chegara ao fim. Arisa havia libertado Ruby da sua Pokébola, estava sentara-se no seu ombro esquerdo, observando os combates de Brendan atentamente. Arisa a confortava, dizendo que o seu medo seria ultrapassado com o tempo, ela se iria esforçar para isso.

Chegando á cidade de Petalburg, ambos se dirigiram para o centro, deixando os seus Pokémons para serem tratados. Arisa piscou os olhos ao ver a mesma enfermeira Joy de Oldale. Brendan então segreda-lhe que elas eram uma extensa família de enfermeiras com o mesmo nome trabalhando em vários centros de Pokémon.

A enfermeira os cumprimentou com o típico sorriso amável, pegando nos Pokémons, que então se encontravam dentro das suas Pokébolas. Garantiu que ficariam bem em poucas horas, no entanto, lançou um olhar preocupante na direcção de Blazing. O pequeno Growlithe também foi levado por ela para examinação. Não que ele tivesse ficado satisfeito, mas após ver o progresso da sua recuperação no ultimo centro, sentiu que em breve estaria como novo.

Arisa e Brendan então abandonam o centro, deixando os seus Pokémons nos cuidados da enfermeira Joy.

"Espero que eles fiquem bem…" Disse Arisa baixinho.

Brendan olhou para o centro e depois para a amiga. "Não te preocupes, eles estão em boas mãos."

"Estou um pouco preocupada com Ruby. Ela fica mesmo muito nervosa com batalhas," Arisa suspirou. "Mesmo estando apenas a observar as tuas batalhas, eu a sentia nervosa ao meu lado. Seu pequeno corpo tremia de insegurança."

"Vai dar trabalho, sem dúvida." Brendan disse falando honestamente. "Eu pessoalmente também reconheço o problema que tenho com o meu Seedot, mas não é por ai que vou desistir. Vou treiná-lo e ganhar a sua confiança e torná-lo num grande Pokémon!"

Arisa sorriu perante a determinação que Brendan possuía naquele momento. Todo aquele entusiasmo, também a fez querer se esforçar e tornar Ruby numa grande concorrente.

Conforme iam andando e explorando a bela cidade, aperceberam-se de uma grande multidão de pessoas que gritavam histericamente, e de uns flashes de luz que iam surgindo de vez em quando, davam a entender que uma espécie de sessão fotográfica estava a decorrer.

"O que estará a acontecer?" Arisa inquiriu em curiosidade.

Brendan sorriu. "Se tivermos sorte, é algum Elite Four a passar! Anda vamos ver!"

Eles correram para junto das pessoas histéricas, Arisa notando o entusiasmo de Brendan. Com muita dificuldade e com muitos empurrões, Arisa e Brendan conseguem passar por entre algumas das pessoas. É então que Arisa está perto o suficiente para ver de quem se tratava.

A jovem soltou um alto grito. "Ayu Masaki! É ela, é ela!" Arisa berrou, agarrando no braço de Brendan e sacudindo-o.

"Quem é essa?" Pergunta Brendan, sua sugerindo um certo desapontamento.

Arisa gritou mais um bocado, quase ensurdecendo Brendan. Virou-se para Brendan revelando uma cara bastante surpresa.

"Não conheces Ayu Masaki? É apenas a maior estrela de Hoenn! Devias ter vergonha Brendan!"

Brendan parece pensar por um pouco a ver se aquele nome lhe dizia algo. Então ele estala os dedos lembrando-se. "Não é aquela cantora que já não aceita mais prémios por já ter ganho tantos e quer dar oportunidade a outras celebridades de brilharem um pouco?"

"Sim, é Ayu Masaki!" ela gritou mais um pouco com entusiasmo. "Não acredito que ela está aqui! É simplesmente demais!"

A cantora passava para a sua limusina enquanto os seus guardas abriam um caminho por entre as pessoas. Ela tinha pintado o cabelo de loiro e tinha feito uns caracóis bonitos. Estava de óculos escuros, mas era óbvio que era ela. Envergava um bonito vestido branco com colares de pedra negra. Antes de entrar na limusina, ela acenou aos seus fãs dizendo:

"Muito obrigada por terem vindo ver o meu concerto! Fiquem atentos á minha tournée e espero vê-los em breve! Adoro-vos!"

Ela entra na limusina e parte sendo seguida pela multidão ficando apenas Brendan e Arisa para trás. Arisa parecendo algo perdida no tempo. Brendan acenou-lhe uma mão à frente para ver se ela estava bem.

"Eu… Eu não acredito… Ayu Masaki deu um concerto aqui em Petalburg e eu perdi?" Soou seriamente desapontada. "Adora tanto apanhar um dos seus concertos…"

"Estás preocupada com isso?" Pergunta Brendan perplexo. "Relaxa. Não a ouviste dizer que ainda estava em tournée? Ainda podemos ver um concerto dela com um pouco de sorte."

Arisa entusiasmou-se logo com a ideia. "É verdade! Vamos Brendan! Quero ir ver a agenda dela para ver se há algum lugar onde a possamos ver!"

Brendan abanou a cabeça sério. "Não será para já. Primeiro vamos ao ginásio de Petalburg para eu enfrentar Norman."

Arisa encarou o jovem amigo algo surpresa. "Pensas em o desafiar agora?" Um sorriso e aceno de cabeça confiante por parte de Brendan confirmou aquilo que havia ouvido. A ideia era tentadora, como para qualquer outro treinador, enfrentar ginásios fazia parte da sua missão. No entanto, Arisa questionava a altura. "Não consideras ainda ser cedo para isso? Eu pessoalmente não o posso fazer, tu, apesar de teres um bom Pokémon e um semi-útil para combate, também acho que não estás a altura do desafio."

Brendan grunhiu. "Eu e Mudkip treinamos bastante na vinda para aqui! Seedot será apenas um apoio em caso de desespero. Estou confiante que eu e Mudkip sozinhos damos conta do recado."

A jovem treinadora levantou ambas as mãos em derrota, e nada mais disse. Ambos andaram até ao centro onde a enfermeira Joy entregou os Pokémons – salvo Blazing que ainda se encontrava em estado de repouso.

Brendan caminhava em direcção ao ginásio repleto de confiança. A sua aura intensa chegava até Eikou que se encontrava sentada no ombro de Arisa, fazendo-a admirar a bravura do jovem Humano. Finalmente estavam de frente para o ginásio, que não havia sido muito difícil de encontrar. Brendan respirou fundo, e com ambas as mãos, abriu as portas.

Lá dentro uma jovem rapariga se encontrava treinando a sua Skitty. A sua atenção é imediatamente focada em direcção aos dois jovens.

"Boa tarde," disse, ordenando a sua Skitty para parar o treino com o simples gesto de mão. "Posso ajudá-los?"

Ambos baixaram ligeiramente a cabeça em respeito, e Brendan falou. "O meu nome é Brendan Birch de Littleroot Town, e vim desafiar o líder deste ginásio."

A jovem imediatamente desenhou um sorriso na sua cara. "Muito bem, por favor sigam-me."

Seguiram a jovem através de umas portas, deixando Arisa e Eikou surpreendidas com o tamanho do ginásio. Chegaram até a uma divisão onde se encontrava uma arena de madeira delineada apenas pelas riscas brancas. A jovem rapariga olhou em volta, revelando um ar confuso. Fez um sinal de espera para os dois treinadores e desapareceu por outra porta.

Naquele momento, Arisa nota um leve nervosismo em Brendan pela forma que ele olhava para a Pokébola do seu Seedot. Segurou na mão em que segurava a Pokébola e sorriu.

"Vai correr tudo bem, és um óptimo treinador Brendan, mesmo para um principiante."

Olhou-a nos olhos, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar. "Tenho receio de me envergonhar a mim mesmo… Possuo um vasto conhecimento sobre Pokémons graças ao meu pai, mas criá-los é algo bem diferente do que apenas ler sobre eles."

O ranger de uma porta a abrir cortou as palavras que Arisa pensava dizer, e as suas atenções voltam-se para a pessoa que entrava. Era um homem alto, vergando roupa desportiva e simples, de cabelo preto exageradamente bem penteado para trás. No entanto ele não causava medo, pois apresentava um sorriso muito amável. Ele aproximasse de Brendan e Arisa que se aproximaram para a apresentação.

O Homem fitou-os. "Saudações! Eu sou Norman o líder do ginásio de Petalburg. Entendo que um de vocês me queriam desafiar?" Os seus olhos percorreram ambos os jovens na tentativa de perceber qual deles é que seria.

Brendan deu um passo receoso em frente. "Eu serei o seu concorrente. O meu nome é Brendan Birch de Littleroot Town."

Norman acena suavemente com a cabeça e ambos dão um aperto de mão. "Birch?" Rio levemente. "Birch, como Professor Birch? Por acaso tens alguma relação familiar com o Homem rapaz?" Perguntou curioso.

Brendan sorriu forçadamente. "Sim senhor, tratasse do meu pai."

O líder de ginásio pareceu suspeitar da sua resposta. "Nesse caso, espero uma bela batalha contigo jovem."

Apertaram fortemente a mão um ao outro, Brendan parecendo mais entusiasmado. Arisa se dirigiu para um banco de madeira onde poderia observar a batalha, sentando Eikou ao seu lado. Norman e Brendan se dirigiram para os seus devidos lugares quando a jovem apareceu de novo com duas bandeiras na mão.

"Este combate será pelo Crachá Balança!" ela começou, sugerindo que faria de árbitro para aquela batalha. "Dois Pokémons serão usados e o primeiro treinador a derrotar os dois Pokémon do adversário será o vencedor desta batalha. O líder de Ginásio revelará o seu Pokémon primeiro e depois o seu adversário," cruzou as bandeiras por cima da sua cabeça, lançando-as para baixo quase imediatamente gritando. "Comecem!"

"Zigzagoon, vai!" Norman chamou.

A Pokébola caiu na arena, revelando o pequeno e familiar Pokémon de pelo castanho ás riscas. Brendan não se conteve em olhar para Norman com ar confuso e algo desapontado. O líder rapidamente percebeu o que ia na cabeça do jovem.

"Não é difícil de ver que vocês os dois ainda agora começaram a vossa jornada Pokémon. Como líder de ginásio, é o meu dever de adaptar a minha força de acordo com a pessoa que me desafia." Ficou sério. "Poderia muito bem mandar um Pokémon que certamente não terias qualquer hipótese de vencer, mas isso seria cobarde da minha parte. No entanto, aconselho-te a não subestimar o que os teus olhos vêem, se não tomares atenção acabo contigo num instante."

Assim que terminou, um largo sorriso era visível no rosto de Brendan."Eu nunca subestimo os meus adversário, mas por momentos julguei que me estivesse a facilitar a vida com o seu Zigzagoon. Mas sendo assim, poderei dar tudo aquilo que tenho!" E uma Pokébola foi solta da sua mão. "Ok Mudkip, é agora a nossa hora!"

O pequeno Pokémon aquático é solto, mirando seu tão familiar rival – O Zigzagoon. Brendan deu logo inicio ao primeiro ataque.

"Water Gun!"

"_Isto será fácil." _Mudkip disse para si próprio. Ele então lançou um jacto de água com potência em direcção a Zigzagoon. Mas o Pokémon, com uma incrível velocidade, desviou-se do ataque.

Tanto Mudkip como Brendan ficaram perplexos com a rapidez. Um erro fatal. Zigzagoon aproveitou o tempo de espera para atacar com um forte Tail Whip, baixando a defesa de Mudkip.

Brendan acordou. "Growl, seguido de Tackle!"

Mudkip assim o fez. Compensou a sua perda de defesa, baixando o ataque físico de Zigzagoon, e conseguindo mesmo acertar-lhe com um forte Tackle. Era a vez de Norman de ficar impressionado.

"Jogadas muito inteligentes."

"Estou habituado a lutar contra Zigzagoons," admitiu. "É um Pokémon popular entre jovens treinadores."

Norman sorriu, a informação não possuía nada de novo para ele. No entanto, não era comum os treinadores se lembrarem da experiência que tiveram com outros Zigzagoons quando enfrentam o seu. Aquele rapaz era sem duvido filho do Professor Birch.

"Headbutt." Finalmente ordenou.

E assim que o comando foi dado, Zigzagoon recuperou rápido da forte investida que havia sofrido. Usando a sua superior velocidade, cabeceou Mudkip mesmo no centro do estômago, jogando o pequeno Pokémon aquático na sua direcção oposta. Mudkip tossiu, suas patas tremendo ao tentar-se levantar. Mas, apenas teve tempo de ouvir o grito de aviso de Brendan antes de sofrer outra cabeçada.

Eikou tapara os olhos perante tal cenário. Arisa não lhe censurava, pois, a ela também lhe custava ver o Pokémon preferido de Brendan a ser atacado daquela forma. Ela sabia que Brendan era capaz de melhor.

Então, colocou ambas as mãos á volta da boca, e o encorajou. "Força Brendan! Sei que consegues!"

Brendan não se voltou para a ver, mas havia recebido a mensagem. Algo que o havia deixado com um brilho de determinação nos olhos. O Zigzagoon de Norman era rápido, isso Brendan podia concluir. Contudo, e para sua sorte, não era fisicamente muito forte, seu Mudkip parecia-lhe estar a um nível mais elevado do que o seu.

"_Já sei!"_ Pensou. "Mudkip, prepara-te para usar Water Gun no chão!"

"_Chão?"_ Mudkip olhou seu treinador, e nem queria acreditar no quão sério ele soava. Hesitou por alguns segundos. _"Certo… mas só porque confio em ti."_

Assim que Zigzagoon se aproximou para outro Headbutt, Mudkip usou o seu Water Gun contra o chão por baixo de si. A força da água fê-lo erguer-se no ar, esquivando o ataque de Zigzagoon que o via de boca aberta. Norman ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, mas foi então que Brendan gritou.

"Tackle!"

Mudkip pareceu então perceber a ideia de Brendan e começou a sua descida, apontando o seu corpo para Zigzagoon. Graças á velocidade que a sua descida lhe dava, Mudkip não só conseguiu atacar primeiro, mas também com o dobro da sua força. O impacto foi estrondoso, e Zigzagoon fora lançado para ao pé de Norman, inconsciente.

Uma bandeira verde ergueu-se naquele momento. "Zigzagoon é incapaz de combater! A primeira vitória vai para Brendan Birch!"

Brendan ergueu um braço no ar em vitória, Arisa o aplaudindo energeticamente e Norman retornando o seu Pokémon á Pokébola.

"Muito bem, tu realmente és qualquer coisa," Norman elogiou sinceramente. "Para um principiante possuis habilidades mesmo muito boas para treinador. Mas, ainda te falta vencer mais um Pokémon para o meu crachá. Vamos Brendan, aqui está o teu verdadeiro teste!"

Da sua mão para o campo, uma Pokébola libertou o que a Pokédex tanto de Brendan como de Arisa identificaram como um Slakoth. O Pokémon castanho coçou a cabeça e bocejou. As bandeiras desceram mais uma vez para dar início á segunda ronda.

"Mudkip ataca com Tackle!" Brendan foi novamente o primeiro a começar.

Mudkip correu para o seu adversário, que pouco interessado parecia. O pequeno Pokémon aquático juntou todas as forças que tinha para a sua investida, enquanto o seu adversário apenas erguia, muito preguiçosamente, um braço no ar. Estava prestes a concluir o seu ataque, quando, mais rápido que nenhum deles se pudesse aperceber, o braço desceu e Mudkip levou uma arranhadela que o jogou para fora da arena.

"Mudkip!" Grita Brendan correndo ao auxilio do seu Pokémon.

Mas ao chegar lá, apercebe-se que Mudkip havia sido derrotado. A bandeira vermelha ergueu anunciando a vitória de Norman.

Brendan retornou o seu Pokémon principiante para a sua Pokébola, felicitando-o pelo bom trabalho. Regressou ao seu lugar, mas a sua confiança havia desvanecido. Segurava a Pokébola de Seedot na mão, mas hesitava em o libertar.

"Passa-se algo?" Norman questionou.

Brendan abanou fortemente a cabeça em negação, e libertou finalmente Seedot na arena. Este, piscou os olhos olhando á sua volta, mas não se mexeu do sitio. Ao sinal das bandeiras, foi a vez de Norman começar o ataque.

"Slakoth, Yawn!"

O Pokémon pareceu não ter qualquer tipo de problema com aquele ataque que chegara a Seedot muito facilmente, apesar dos protestos de Brendan para ele se desviar. Brendan olhou seu Pokémon que parecia não o querer ouvir. Mas ao ver melhor, notou que ele estava usando o ataque Bide.

"Seedot, por favor," Brendan começou a suplicar. "Isso não dará certo!"

Norman rapidamente percebeu a situação, e como tal, não ordenou mais nenhum comando a Slakoth para agrado do Pokémon. Brendan continuava pedindo, mas Seedot não saia de Bide, isto é, até ele cair para trás quando o sono de Yawn finalmente se apoderou dele.

Houve um momento de silêncio no ar. A jovem rapariga ficara sem saber o que fazer por momentos. "A-A vitória vai para Norman, o líder de ginásio da cidade de Petalburg!"

Brendan retorna o seu Seedot á sua Pokébola. Não o demonstrava, mas Brendan encontrava-se profundamente frustrado. Sua mente pensava em algo para dizer, mas a sua raiva o impedia de dizer seja lá o que fosse.

É então que Norman caminha de forma confiante para ele. Brendan ouvia os passos na sua direcção, mas não ergueu a cabeça para encarar o líder de ginásio.

A voz do líder veio calma. "Foi um erro teres-me enfrentado com um Pokémon que ainda não domaste. São pequenos erros que vejo muito em jovens treinadores que querem desde inicio demonstrar quão grandiosos são," Brendan virou a cara perante o comentário. Norman sorriu. "Mas lutaste bem, e tal como te disse tens mesmo grande potencial se levares as coisas com um pouco de mais calma. Foi uma honra combater contigo, Brendan Birch. Sei que da próxima vez o nosso combate será ainda mais fascinante."

Timidamente, Brendan finalmente olhou nos olhos de Norman, libertando um leve sorriso. "Obrigado," conseguiu dizer.

"Foste óptimo Brendan," veio a voz da sua amiga Arisa. "Nenhum treinador novato combateria tão bem como tu o fizeste agora."

A porta subitamente abre, deixando a jovem rapariga que os atendera surpresa. De lá, metade da figura de um jovem rapaz revelara-se. Ele corava e parecia ter dificuldade em falar.

"P-peço d-des-desculpa a m-minha intrusão…" engoliu a seco. "Hum, senhor N-Norman? Será que… me p-podia arranj-jar um Pokémon?"

Norman aproximou-se do rapaz, sorrindo quando reconhecera quem era. "Ah, Wally, como estás rapaz?" Agarrou e puxou o jovem para dentro pelo braço, fechando a porta. "Tinha combinado contigo para te arranjar um Pokémon, não foi? Desculpa, atrasei-me porque tive um desafio por parte deste jovem."

O jovem rapaz aparentava as suas idades, talvez um ano mais novo. Cabelo verde, envergando umas calças castanhas e camisa branca. Era magro, e todo ele aparentava ser extremamente tímido.

Norman retira e entrega uma Pokébola a Wally, cujo coração pareceu bater mais fortemente com a entrega. "Vais sair de Petalburg não é? É difícil deixar todos os teus amigos para trás, mas um Pokémon te fará boa companhia."

O jovem corou. "Muito obrigado, Senhor Norman."

"Mestre Norman!" a jovem rapariga falou. "Dois treinadores acabam de entrar no ginásio e solicitam um confronto consigo pelo crachá…"

Wally baixou a cabeça, suspirando profundamente. Norman cruzou os braços, sabendo que não podia fugir ás suas responsabilidades de líder de ginásio. Ponderou por um bocado, e então teve uma ideia.

"Isto talvez seja incómodo para vocês, mas será que se importam de acompanhar e ajudar Wally?" sugeriu para Brendan e Arisa.

Ambos olharam um para o outro, Arisa imediatamente concordando antes que Brendan pudesse dizer algo. "Não será incómodo nenhum, não planeamos sair já de Petalburg. Ajudaremos Wally."

Norman sorriu. "Obrigado."

"A-a sério que não se importam?" Wally perguntou timidamente. "Eu não me importo de esperar mais um pouco. Ainda tenho umas horas antes da minha família partir…"

Arisa abanou a mão. "Não tem problema. Além disso já conhecemos bem a rua 102, isto será rápido."

**X**

Em pouco tempo, os três se encontrava na rua 102, muito perto de Petalburg. Brendan havia assegurado que tinha um plano, pelo que não seria necessária a ajuda de Ruby.

"Tens algum tipo de Pokémon em mente, Wally?" Arisa perguntou após algum tempo de procura.

O jovem abanou a cabeça. "Não, qualquer um serve na verdade. Apenas quero um amigo para levar comigo para a nova aldeia em que vou morar."

Arisa sorriu. O trio procurou por mais uns minutos, até Brendan encontrar um Pokémon.

"Ralts…" grunhiu. "Um Pokémon tão raro que tenho sempre a sorte de avistar, mas nunca sou eu que os apanho."

Wally e Arisa se aproximam dos altos arbustos. Wally parecia ter ficado contente com o achado. Brendan retirou uma Pokébola e se pôs á vista do Ralts selvagem. Arisa estremeceu quando Brendan libertou o seu Pokémon, pois ela suspeitava que ele iria usar Seedot uma vez que Mudkip não possuía energia para combater.

"Bullet Seed!" Gritou.

E para surpresa de todos, Seedot havia feito o que Brendan ordenara. Seedot cuspiu um ataque de sementes que acertou Ralts, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se para o chão. Seedot virou-se para Brendan, e assim que se preparava para continuar o seu ataque no seu treinador, Brendan o retornou á Pokébola.

"Usa a Pokébola que Norman te deu!" Gritou.

Wally estremeceu, mas com muita precisão conseguiu usar o dispositivo e capturar o Ralts com sucesso.

O seu rosto alegrou-se. "E-eu consegui! Arisa, Brendan, muito obrigado aos dois!"

Os três regressaram ao ginásio onde Norman felicitou Wally pelo sucesso. Wally voltou a profundamente agradecer a Brendan e Arisa antes de sair do ginásio.

"Muito obrigada pela vossa ajuda. Fizeram um rapaz muito feliz." Disse Norman.

"Não custou nada." Arisa sorriu.

"De qualquer das formas foi muito bondoso da vossa parte. É sempre bom ver jovens treinadores dispostos a ajudar estranhos."

E com isso se despediram e regressaram ao centro de Pokémon onde Brendan deixou os seus para descansar. Arisa recebeu Blazing de volta, notando um certo melhoramento nele. Ambos decidiram passar o resto da tarde no centro e ficaram lá a dormir. Nessa noite, Arisa sonhava em como seria o seu primeiro ginásio. Sabia que ainda tinha muito para treinar, mas aquele dia, havia a dado toda a determinação que precisava para não desistir do seu sonho.

* * *

**A/N:** Caso não saibam, J-pop é música pop Japonesa e Ayu Masaki é baseada numa estrela do J-pop. Eu apenas alterei um pouco o nome, mas se descobrirem quem ela é eu ofereço um peluche igual a Blazing!


End file.
